Edward's Girl, Emmett's Daughter
by Love For Secrets
Summary: Bezzaletta's story. I'm just finishing it. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I didn't write from this chapter to chapter eighteen and I also don't own Twilight. I won nothing then. It belongs to Bezzaletta. **

**Bella is 5 years old and is found by Emmett one day in the woods… I know this sounds really weird but can you just imagine Emmett acting as a Charlie when Edward dates Bella when she's older?? HAHA Emmett being a Charlie when Edward and Bella announce their engagement?? Hilarious!!**

**Emmett's POV**

I ran back to my car from hunting and found a little girl in my path… I nearly knocked her over!! She had flowing, brown hair and incredibly pale skin which almost looks transparent. When I looked closer she looked like she had been crying in fact I could smell the tears.

'What's wrong there?' I asked in what would hopefully sound like a calming voice instead of a big, bad vampire.

'I'm lost!', the girl replied and tears started flowing rapidly, my heart sank and I grabbed her in a famous-Emmett-styled bear hug while she hugged me back.

'Come with me, by the way what's your name?' I talked to her casually.

'Bella' Hmm… It suits her, such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Bella climbed on my back and on the way home I was wondering what everyone else is going to think. Alice would probably already know thanks to her 'gift' and told everyone. Esme would be so happy, Jasper disturbed (because of the blood), Edward moody (as always), Carlisle… I dunno, Alice would say YES!! And Rose… my beautiful, SEXY, Rose… I always thought she wanted to have a child…

Sooner than I thought possible, I arrived home with Alice running to me and grabbing Bella. Rose grabbed me in a passionate hug and said that there is a family discussion inside regarding Bella.

When I got in Bella was staring at everyone with an open mouth. Everyone seemed in control of their bloodlust but Edward and Jasper have pretty dark eyes… Edward, that was odd since when did he have dark eyes? He had the best control out of everyone except for Carlisle.

_Edward whats wrong? How long since you've hunted_** (AN: Incase you didn't know the Italics are what Emmett was thinking directed especially to Edward's mind reading abilities). **

If Edward heard my comment on his hunting, he didn't show it, he was clenching his fists and glaring at Bella!

_Edward… EDWARD!! Go to your room if the smell is too much _I growled to make my point clear.

Edward left.

'Bella this is my family, you can stay with us until we find your parents again' I said calmly, 'My name is Emmett, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend, that's Jasper and Alice, Carlisle, my dad, Esme my mum and the angry looking guy who ran up the stairs was Edward but don't mind him he's always angry for no particular reason.'

'Thank you', Bella replied in a quiet tone but everyone heard her because of our vampirism.

'Now dear I think it's best if you go to sleep, you sure look like you've had a long day'

Bella silently nods, she turns to give everyone in the room a hug and I felt proud of her for some unknown reason. Jasper looked at me questioningly; I just shrugged but glared at him to make sure he was in control of bloodlust. When he looked back at me he had topaz eyes, how did that happen? He must have sensed my confusion but he just shrugged in reply.

Once Esme has tucked Bella into one of the spare bedrooms, Edward returned and we all gathered around the living area.

'Can we keep her?' I pleaded with puppy dog eyes

'Yes please!!' Rose, Alice, Esme and Jasper joined, although Jasper was probably doing it due to everyone's desperate mood.

_Please Please Please Please Please_

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, 'If you don't stop that chanting Emmett I will tear you limb by limb', he growled.

'We can't just keep her, what about her parents?' Carlisle asked

'They're already dead' replied Alice

'We have to keep her, we cant let her go to the orphanage plus we'll spoil her rotten, I'm just looking forward to having my own child' added rose, when I looked into her eyes I can see all the hopefulness.

'Yeah rose and I can be her parents, please dad' I pleaded.

_Please Edward get on my side, I promise I will never ever make our in your car EVER again and think of rose all her human hopes and dreams!_

'Yes, Carlisle just let them have their way!', Edward said exasperatedly, flashing a 'you better thank me' look.

_Thank you_

'How are we going to tell her that we are vampires?' asked Carlisle

'Um… get her used to life here, then break the news' suggested Alice.

'Done' I said.

'We are getting a child' I whispered excitedly into Rose's ear.

_**Next Morning**_

BPOV

I looked around to find being in a large room with dark blue walls, it looks like it came out of a home designer magazine. WOW. Suddenly a black and white blur came into my room bringing in piles and piles of clothes. It turns out to be Alice, the hyperactive one, no one would forget a person like that.

'Dress up time' Alice shrieked

I backed up into a corner and started whimpering, Dress up UGH!! Hate it.

RPOV

When Bella woke up I was so happy, I got to see my, 'daughter' even though she didn't know it yet. Alice raced out of the living room with an extremely large pile of children designer clothes when Bella woke up and from what I can hear Bella sounds as if she is being tortured. I giggled and climbed up the stairs to find the source of commotion.

The scene was comical, tiny Bella is retreating to the wall while Alice is stalking over to Bella while saying how good Bella would look when she wears the clothes.

'Stop torturing her Alice give her time' I said authorativly

Alice mumbled something that sounded like 'fashion waits for no one and that Bella has been wearing the same clothes all night anyway'

I laughed and picked Bella up and sat on the bed while gently stroking her hair, shes so pretty and we are going to have the best time together.

I was suddenly anxious to see if she would accept me.

'Bella, we just found out that your parents are dead so you will be living with us from now on, Emmett and I are going to be your parents… how do you feel about that honey?' I said slowly while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Bella whimpered and started sobbing onto my 'Juicy' blouse **(I don't even know if they sell blouses). **'Its alright if you don't want to dear' I said sadly.

Her sobbing quieted a little but she said, 'I love you mommy, I'm so happy that someone wants me' and starts sobbing again, I wonder what she means by that, don't her parents want her? She seems absolutely adorable to me.

I hugged her closer to me and sighed, I'm going to love having a daughter!

'Rosalie come down with Bella please, we need to tell her something' Carlisle called, his voice think with implications on the something

**Next Chapter will be Bella finding out about their vampirism!! Tell me what you think remember this is my first story how would you feel if you were writing your first story huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_RPOV_

_I hugged her closer to me and sighed, I'm going to love having a daughter!_

'_Rosalie come down with Bella please, we need to tell her something' Carlisle called, his voice think with implications on the something_

Still in RPOV

'Come on Bella, Uncle Carlisle has something important to tell you' I said soothingly while holding her hand and leading her down the stairs.

As I came down I noticed all my family members were there except Edward. I dragged Bella to the loveseat where Emmett was waiting for us arms open wide. I snuggled into him and pulled Bella on my lap.

The other couples were on loveseats too and were all watching us with loving eyes.

'Okay Bella we have a secret to tell and seeing as you will be staying with us from now on its better that you know.' Carlisle started

I felt Bella take a deep breath

BPOV

I took a deep breath, this is where they tell me they hate me but will be keeping me just because they have to. Sooner or later they will probably leave me in the woods just like my parents did, I caused their happy marriage to end… a tear slid down my cheek at the thought of my dead parents. How did they die anyway?

'Bella… Bella', said Carlisle, getting my attention.

'I'm sorry! I understand if you want me to leave because you hate me…' I started rambling.

'No!!', Carlisle stopped me mid-ramble, 'We want you to stay here, we love you'

I smiled at those words

'We just wanted to tell you we are um… vampires' , he continued

I wasn't very disturbed by that, as long as they want to take care of me, I don't mind.

'Bella…'he continued, pulling me from my thoughts, 'We don't drink human blood so we won't hurt you.' He looked me over with a confused look on his face, probably questioning why I'm not freaked and running away.

I smiled, I'm living with vampires!!

I hugged Mommy and asked, 'Where is Uncle Edward?' I'm surprised I remembered his name because I only saw him briefly.

'He's out hunting Bella, we don't drink human blood but we drink animal blood instead' Mommy explained

I nodded.

'There's something else Bella, some vampires have 'powers' Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions and Edward can read your mind' Carlisle added, 'Okay that's all the family meeting was for'

Carlisle and Esme left the room leaving Daddy, Mommy, Alice, Jasper and me.

'I bags having Bella for today', sang Alice from the couch.

RPOV (again)

'I bags having Bella for today', sang Alice from the couch.

'But Alliiiiiiceee… I haven't spent time with her yet and I found her… I want to teach her to hunt!' whined Emmett.

Arghh… I can just imagine Emmett taking her on his back and hitting a tree, what if a grizzly got a bit of her, what if they found Edward god knows how fast he could drink her dry… I suppressed a shudder

'No Emmett you are NOT taking her hunting, it's too dangerous and what if you ran into Edward?' I told him firmly, 'Besides we can all spend today with Bella, Alice first then me of course, then Emmett if he doesn't do anything stupid, then Jasper if he wants to. Hmmm… seems like Bella is quite the popular one'

'Let's do a fashion runway!!' exclaimed Alice, 'Rose, do you want to help and the boys can be the audience'

I nodded but Bella looked scared, 'It's alright, can you please do this, we need to find your clothing size anyway'.

I lead her upstairs and into Alice's bathroom, inside, Alice was already there with a billion pieces of makeup, fashion accessories and dress-up ranging from- Fairy princess to hot temptress… I wonder how Emmett will react to his daughter wearing a revealing outfit.

Bella got seated and we started doing her hair and makeup while giving her clothes to try on. In the end a frowning but sexy Bella was wearing a revealing outfit that should be censored in certain places… I grimaced, it's not right for her to be wearing something like this and it's probably a bad idea to show Emmett but when a certain little pixie gets started its kind of hard to stop her'

'She's coming down in a second boys' shouted Alice.

We started walking downstairs but Alice being the hyperactive thing she was decided walking was to slow and carried Bella all the way down while running.

When I got downstairs I laughed at the scene in front of me. Everyone was there, including Edward who just got back, Carlisle and Esme.

Edward was clenching his jaw, eyes incredulous looking from me to Bella to Alice and back to Bella. Jasper was in a mix of emotions his face changing from pleased, to tortured, to disbelief, to anger, to happiness and so on, Esme and Carlisle were having their arms crossed while glaring at Alice and I disapprovingly. Alice was proud and seemed unaware of the fact that Emmett was so close to strangling her. A few seconds after the shock Emmett carried Bella, making sure nobody could see her and carried her upstairs huffing and swearing.

EPOV- Edward

I just got back and everyone was in the living room waiting for Alice and Rosalie to bring Bella downstairs. Alice was blocking her mind and Rosalie's one keeps on saying _Emmett is going to kill Alice. _My eyebrows lifted in surprise, was it that bad?

Alice came down carrying Bella and dropped her on the floor. I can't believe what I was seeing, cute, adorable, INNOCENT Bella wearing this, a thin strip of cloth is the more accurate way to describe it. I looked from Bella to Alice to Bella to Rosalie and back to Bella with different emotions passing through me. Scandalized, disbelief, anger and pleased, surprisingly

I read people's thoughts

_Goodness that is no way to dress a little girl. How did Rosalie allow this? Wait knowing Alice, Rosalie didn't get a chance at all- Carlisle_

_Oh is that… Bella!! Alice, Rosalie!! Have I taught them nothing?- Esme_

_Whoa!! So many emotions must get control!!- Jasper_

_HAHA everyone should see their faces, I need to get a camera- Rosalie_

_I knew Bella would look drop-dead gorgeous- Alice_

_That's Bella!! I'm going to kill Alice!! Bella is supposed to be innocent; she's only 5 years old. I better get her upstairs and better do it so no one could stare at her body… WOW fatherly instincts are taking control. You will pay next time Alice- Emmett_

…… _(nothing)- Bella_

Hmmm… I couldn't read her thoughts

Emmett ran up stairs carrying Bella.

BPOV

That was so scary!! I bet Dad's going to give me a lecture on dressing properly! I'll say its Aunt Alice's fault.

'Bella…' Dad started


	3. Chapter 3

_BPOV_

_That was so scary!! I bet Dad's going to give me a lecture on dressing properly! I'll say its Aunt Alice's fault. _

'_Bella…' Dad started_

EmPOV (Emmett DUH!!)

'Bella…', I started

'I'm sorry Daddy', she said softly and looked up with puppy dog eyes.

I kept on going with my lecture _No time to be soft Emmett!!_ , 'Bella, you should never EVER let anybody see you like that… you are still too young what would happen if someone kidnapped you because you looked to beautiful? Or if someone hurts you because you stand out in the crowd?'

'Aunt Alice made me wear that' she said sternly with wide, accusing eyes!

Alice made her wear that!! GOD I kind of knew this was it!! I am SO killing her… that new wardrobe of hers is going down in flames, or her Porsche will be painted puke green next time she sees it or…

'EMMETT, WHY AM I SEEING DIFFERENT WAYS ON HOW MY STUFF WILL BE DESTROYED?? DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DESTROYIN MY WARDROBE OR YOU WILL BE GOING SHOPPING WITH ME TO GET A NEW ONE… AND IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY PORSCHE GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR JEEP?? IT'LL BE PINK WITH FAERIES ON IT !!' Alice shouted from the living room downstairs.

I gulped I can just imagine me driving my pink jeep with faeries on it to the mall and coming back out half dead and filled with shopping bags from Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Prada… I gulped again… Victoria's Secret… my eyes widened in fear, I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

Bella was giggling in front of me… I feel sorry for her… nobody has a chance against Alice so it should be Alice I'm lecturing not Bella.

'Ok Bella, the more I think about it the more likely it was 100 percent Alice's idea so I'm letting you off the hook… but before you get makeovers next time please tell me so I can make sure that what you'll be wearing will be appropriate.' I told her calmly, 'Also please bring Alice here because she deserves a lecture too!'

Bella nods her little head and calls out from the door, 'Auntie Aliiiiccceeeee… Daddy wants to tell you something!!'

A few seconds later, Alice was in Bella's previous spot for her lecture and Bella was probably in her room doing something…

BPOV (in her room doing something as Emmett put it)

I was looking at the shelf, there seems to be a lot of music CDs, a BIG lot of music CDs… I start sorting them by color starting from red and going through to purple and it became a rainbow… I clapped my hands in success.

There was a knock on the door, 'Can I come in?' said the person on the other side.

'Can I guess who it is?' I replied playfully.

'Yes', said the person behind the door.

'Is it… Mommy!'

'No'

'Daddy?'

'No'

'Auntie Alice!'

'No'

'Esme'

'No'

'Uncle Jasper!', I was sure this was it

'No'

I thought hard… it can't be uncle Carlisle because he went to work.

'Edward?', I asked completely unsure.

'Yes'

I sighed, I didn't think it would be Mr. Meanipoop, Edward…

'Ok come in' I called out

The door opened and my least favorite brother came in, I sat on the comfy bed and he sat next to me.

'What do you want', I folded my arms and pouted angrily, 'I think **(she doesn't know her grammar all that well… remember she's a 5 year old)** you hate me!'

'Silly Bella,' He said while ruffling my hair, 'I'm not angry at you, it's just that I had trouble keeping my thirst for blood in check and yours for some reason or another smells good to me, well better than most anyway… so I had to go hunt and stay away to get a bit used to it seeing as you're living here now.'

'Oh…' I said a bit confused, 'OK!, so you don't hate me?'

'No, I don't hate you', he confirmed and pulled me into a hug.

I inhaled, he smells nice.

EPOV (Edward not Emmett, Emmett is EmPOV)

I hugged her and she was warm but I kept my bloodlust in check, it actually feels nice to hold her…

She smells nice **(isn't it weird how they're thinking about the same things?)**.

'Do you want to do some brother, sister things?' I asked because I wasn't quite ready to leave the room for some unknown reason, she nodded, 'What were you doing earlier?'

'Making my music rainbow' she replied in a cute voice that sounded like innocent angels.

I looked at her wall of CDs and sure enough the spines of the CDs were color coded the reds at one end, then orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. From here I could see the titles of the albums, I was quite surprised at some of them for example Debussy, Linkin Park, Mika, Beethoven **(ok I made some of them up, I'm not even sure if Edward likes Mika or Beethoven)**. WOW she has all my favorites… I wonder when she got these CDs.

'Where did you get these Cds Bella?' I asked curiously

'Auntie Alice gave them to me because she saw I like them from her vision.' She replied.

Good taste in music definitely… but she doesn't really read books **(this is because Bella likes romances and there aren't any for 5 year olds, she hates picture books by the way). **

We talked until dinner time, well her dinner time and we found we had much in common, by then we were best of friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_EPOV _

_Where did you get these Cds Bella?' I asked curiously_

'_Auntie Alice gave them to me because she saw I like them from her vision.' She replied._

_Good taste in music definitely… but she doesn't really read books __**(this is because Bella likes romances and there aren't any for 5 year olds, she hates picture books by the way). **_

_We talked until dinner time, well her dinner time and we found we had much in common, by then we were best of friends._

BPOV (next day)

There was a LOT of bouncing on the bed _Ugh what is that?_

I looked up to see… Auntie Alice?

'Rise and shine beautiful time to eat breakfast!', Auntie Alice exclaimed.

I rubbed my eyes and pouted at her, 'Do I need to go now?'

'YES! Its breakfast and I can't wait to buy it for you of course your Mum will be going too… I never really had a chance to buy HUMAN FOOD before so, let's go!' Alice clapped her hands in delight and pulled me roughly off my bed to help me change.

In the end I was in a simple gray dress with yellow polka dots and flowers. It wasn't too pink or frilly so I was fine with that!

'Let's go, but I'm sure everybody would want to see you first!' Alice started hopping on one foot and then carried me down… _Weeeeee….she's so fast!_

APOV

WOW Bella's so pretty! The family waited downstairs.

'Emmett, here she doesn't look slutty now does she?' I stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

Emmett was beaming and gave me a famous, Emmett bear hug. 'Thanks Alice', he whispered in my ear.

I shrugged.

'Now are you sure things will be alright Alice?', Carlisle asked questioningly.

'Yup! Now let's go, Rose bring Bella over', I instructed.

We all got into the car, my beautiful, Italian made, canary yellow Porsche of course and in less than 5 seconds, Bella was buckled in the back, Rose was on the front seat and we were zooming to Port Angeles. Bella looked scared.

'Bella you know I would never crash, I'm a vampire remember?' I reminded her.

She nodded but her face was still deathly white, I sighed. In less than an hour we were in Port Angeles Shopping Centre.

RPOV (because it's only fair)

Here is Port Angeles! Wow we need more clothes for Bella and food, yes that was the reason we were here! Knowing Alice, Bella will get a whole new wardrobe.

First of all, got to go groceries shopping at Safeway. **(AN: I don't really know what it's like because I'm Australian and I'm pretty sure Australia doesn't have Safeway well I'm basically describing Woolies, Aussie supermarket chain because all supermarkets are the same right?) **I have never been here before except for the time Esme bought flour and other things to make cake with, we ended up giving the cake to the school staff. Alice bought so much food that we needed 2 shopping trolleys.

Got to go shopping for clothes now! Pumpkin Patch, Tommy Hilfiger, Gap, Chloe, D&G, Elle… **(AN: I actually did research on this GO ME!)**

When we got out, putting our bags in the car Bella still hasn't eaten breakfast.

'Ah Rose! Look at the time its 2 in the afternoon and Bella _still_ hasn't eaten breakfast… you know what this means? Emmett will kill me!' Alice panicked.

'Mommy I'm hungry can I go get some MacDonald's… please?', she unleashed her deep, brown eyes on me and I had no chance.

'Of course honey, let's go now!' I replied while taking hold of her little, fragile hand.

'Um… Rose, that might _not_ be a good idea…' Alice started…

'Don't worry about it we'll watch her, it's not like anything bad can happen in good ole' Port Angeles', I replied faking an accent.

When we got to MacDonald's there was a play area and Bella took off.

Alice and I got a table inside because it is sunny today. We ordered a happy meal for Bella and Alice went to call her over, when she did Bella's eyes were red and poofy.

'What happened?', I gushed.

'Bella got attacked by a pedo I came in just in time before he dragged her off. I told you coming here was a bad idea!' Alice informed me.

I immediately felt guilty and placed Bella on my lap.

'Let's get you home, you can eat in the car' I whispered in her ear.

We left with the food and Bella slept in the car after finishing her food.

'I'm sorry Alice I should have listened to you.' I mumbled guiltily while she drove.

Alice sighed, 'No its okay Rose, everything will be okay, she'll get over it.'

'I hope so'

We arrived home.

_We went out for lunch and Bella got attacked by a paedophile _I thought

I opened the door and Edward came rushing towards us and looked past us at Bella who still had tear marks on her cheeks. Emmett and the rest of the family who are still uninformed looked at us questioningly. I lowered my eyes in guilt and shame.

I brought Bella inside and took her to her room while rubbing her back soothingly.

EPOV

Me and the rest of the family were waiting for Alice, Bella and Rose. The tires screeched outside and we got up to face the door.

_We went out for lunch and Bella got attacked by a paedophile- Rose_

_Oh No!! I'm in full panic mode. What happened? Is she alright I should go examine her! Should I go buy chocolate for her it apparently helps the shock! _

Wow the brotherly instincts are kicking in fast, no sooner had the door opened and I was beside Rose and looking past to see Alice and Bella

The rest of the family's thoughts were in a jumble but they basically ran along the lines of: _What the hell is going on?_

Rose was very guilty; I didn't even need my ability to know that. She took Bella upstairs.

As soon as Bella and Rose were in Bella's room Alice started to talk.

'Bella got attacked by a paedophile in MacDonald's', she said plainly and calmly.

Everyone's thoughts:

_Is Bella alright? She must be in shock I wonder if she will need any medication? - Carlisle (obviously)_

_Oh dear! Poor Bella!-Esme_

_Ah that explains the shock, horror and sadness that came with her.- Jasper_

_AGH! Who is that paedophile? I am going to hunt him down and tear him to pieces!- Emmett_

'Emmett that might be a bad idea', said Alice, she's obviously had a vision of it.

That night Bella had nightmares and we could hear her from downstairs…_ Hmm… I wonder if tomorrow I should take her to the meadow to relieve her shock? I have never taken anywhere there before but I have to make an exception for her she's special and we have so much in common, I would like to learn more about her. _


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

That night Bella had nightmares and we could hear her from downstairs…_ Hmm… I wonder if tomorrow I should take her to the meadow to relieve her shock? I have never taken anywhere there before but I have to make an exception for her she's special and we have so much in common, I would like to learn more about her. _

(downstairs in the living room)

EPOV

I listened to everyone's thoughts they were relatively calm, so I decided to make my move.

'Emmett, Rose, do you mind if I take Bella out today?' I asked suddenly.

Emmett suddenly whipped his head around.

'What the HELL! Where are you taking her, you do notice she is JUST trying to recover from the attack yesterday! What if she goes into panic somewhere during the day? Will you know what to do? Why can't she JUST STAY HOME! I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT AGAIN TODAY!'

I looked meaningfully at Jasper who is currently overwhelmed with emotions. He got the point and calmed Emmett down.

'Emmett, I'm just taking her to a place in the woods, a little meadow, just a place I go to sometimes. Don't you trust me?' I questioned calmly.

'Edward, if you hurt Bella I will _never_ forgive you… What if, she trips, will you be able to stand the blood?', Emmett said collectedly.

'She won't trip, she'll be riding on me. Alice, do you see anything bad happening?', I inquired.

'No, not really, she might go into a panic for a while but you'll calm her down. It's actually better than what would happen if she stayed here.' Alice replied.

'So can she come?', I asked Emmett

His thoughts aren't sure yet,

_If she stays apparently it will get worse but if she goes then something might happen to her, what about werewolves? Alice can't see them so what if they attack her? I'm pretty sure she'll be fine at home…-Emmett_

I sighed

_I never thought I'd end up doing this, I'll have to BEG to get Bella to come- __**(this is Edward's thoughts in case you were wondering)**_

I got down on my knees and begged to Emmett for her to come to the meadow.

The family laughed at the sight of _me_ begging.

Emmett gave up, 'Okay you can take her to the place in the woods but you must carry a cell phone at all times, don't forget food and water for her.'

I thanked Emmett and sat back down, wondering why I care so much about Bella going and if I will ever live down my begging.

A few minutes later, Bella woke up.

BPOV- in her bedroom

I woke up in the morning, sweating from my nightmares… I sobbed as I recounted the incident

_A tall man came up to me and pushed me against the wall._

_I struggled from the man because I want to go back to Mommy and I'm hungry._

_The man carried me and took me to the disabled toilet and placed masking tape on my mouth, I was crying really hard._

'_Time to go home, baby!', the man said in a husky voice._

_I shook my head violently as he tried to carry me out the doors._

_Auntie Alice came in and took me from the guy while kneeing him in the __'area'_

_We went back to Mommy and I climbed into Mommy's lap, I started crying._

I started sobbing again... that man was so mean to me.

The door creaked open and Mommy was hugging me to her chest.

'Hey Bella, do you want to go out with Edward today? He wants to take you to a special place in the woods.', Mommy said unexpectedly.

I smiled when I heard Edward's name.

'Okay!', I said a little _too_ enthusiastically.

Mommy laughed her pretty laugh and led me downstairs.

'Good Morning Everyone!', I greeted everyone

There was a chorus of, 'good mornings' coming from around the room.

'Come on we need to change Bella!', instructed Auntie Alice.

Auntie Alice changed me into a tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Afterwards, she dragged me downstairs where everyone complimented me on my 'cute' outfit.

'Let's Go Bella' Edward told me.

'Byee everybody!', I called back to the house.

EPOV

I brought Bella out and into the car, I buckled her into the Volvo.

'How are you today Bella?', I said trying to get her to be enthusiastic about the day's trip.

'I'm good Eddie-poo!', she giggled, the sound was melodic, normally I would have thrown a fit if someone called me Eddie-poo but I didn't mind with Bella. I wonder why, maybe it's because she's still small and learning.

We continued chatting throughout the car ride; it's so easy to be myself around her. I told her my greatest secrets and what the family was like before she came. Just after I told her about everyone's obsessions in the past, (Emmett- teddy bear, Rose- Jimmy Choos **(did I spell right?)**, Alice- Anything with animal prints on it, ect,) we came across a dead end with a trail leading from it.

I helped Bella out of her side before she could even register the fact that we stopped. As I put her on the ground she seemed to have tripped over… air? And I caught her just in time.

'Thank-ee Eddie-poo where we going?' she asked curiously.

'You'll see', I answered smugly, 'Here, get on my back.'

'Ok where I put my foot?' she inquired

'Um, on my thigh' **(A/N: I originally wrote 'thing' but I changed it to thigh when I went over the draft LOL) **I said,

Okay, she climbed on with me helping her.

Once she was on I ran… she tried to tuck her small head under my collar. I inhaled, she smelt good. She's warm too.

We arrived at the meadow, my special place; I never brought anyone here before. Bella is interesting though she has a way of making you open up to her.

'We're here', I announced.

She didn't get off.

'Are you alright?', I asked. I looked to see she was sobbing. I helped her down and placed her on the ground. _This must be the 'panic attack' Alice was referring to earlier._

I held Bella close and rubbed her back soothingly like I had seen rose do a couple of times. She seemed to have calmed down a bit. After her sobs died down, she dared to take a peek at where we currently are. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

BPOV

We were at a round meadow it's so pretty, I want to lie down on the grass, look at the sky and talk to Edward like there was no tomorrow.

'Do you like it?', I heard a velvet voice from beside me ask.

I turned.


	6. Chapter 6

_BPOV_

_We were at a round meadow it's so pretty, I want to lie down on the grass, look at the sky and talk to Edward like there was no tomorrow._

'_Do you like it?', I heard a velvet voice from beside me ask._

_I turned._

BPOV

'Yes, it's very pretty…', I frowned because pretty is hardly a good enough word to describe it so I corrected it, 'Actually, it's MORE than pretty.'

Edward laughed at what I said.

'So how do you feel about kindergarten later this week Bella?', Edward asked.

'Kindergarten? You mean kindy? Mommy said only big girls go there.' I replied, showing my smartness.

'You are a big girl Bella you are _5_ years old, it's time for you to go to school soon', Edward explained.

The rest of the day, Edward decided to tell me about kindy, apparently there will be a teacher and we have to make nice friends, learn to colour and things like that. It's pretty easy because I already know all those things. Edward also told me about his human life, he _died_ of Spanish influenza. After that, it was lunch time and we had 'human' food that Edward packed, it was a sandwich, vampires are good at everything they even make the bestest chicken salad sandwiches.

After lunch, Edward taught me things for school like how to spell my name, do multiplication (I know you're not supposed to learn things like that till, like, year 2 but Bella's supposed to be better than everyone else, she's a fast learner), learn about rhyming as well as teaching me music because he plays the piano, Edward is VERY good at playing the piano he even made me a song that he promised to play to me when we get back.

EPOV

I spent the day talking to Bella about school apparently she was already ahead because she can do most things and has a far wider vocabulary than most people.

I told her about my life, my parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen. She seemed really intrigued by the way people live in the early 1900s. I think she will like Classics (books) when she's older.

We had lunch and I can tell she appreciated it, before, I wasn't really sure if it is edible or not seeing as I don't eat human food.

I taught her extension stuff for school, she's a very fast learner and I taught her plenty, I mentioned the lullaby I made for her and she seemed pleased and I offered to play it for her when we get back.

It was soon twilight.

'Time to go home Bella', I told her while standing up.

She blinked apparently confused, then she looked around and comprehension dawned on her face, her gaze rested on me and she smiled and stood up too.

'Climb on' I instructed while crouching so she can get on.

She didn't get on and I turned my head back to see her shaking her head, sticking out her jaw and folding her arms stubbornly.

'Come on, you don't want to _walk_ all the way back do you?' I asked incredulous.

'No you run too fast and I'm scared you'll hit a tree', she accused.

I suppose there is no other way to do this, I sighed and ruffled my hair saying, 'Okay then, I'll just have to force you.'

Within the blink of an eye, I was behind her and I scooped her up into my arms and started running, we were back to the Volvo in a heartbeat (no pun intended).

I saw Bella had clenched her eyes shut and I gently placed her in the passenger's seat and buckled her in. After a few minutes on the road her breathing began to even out and she slowly unclenched her eyes, she looked at me and smiled but the smile soon turned to a frown.

'Don't ever do that again! I was so scared!', she scolded.

'Yes mum.' I said in a mocking voice.

We got home soon after.

'Hi everyone', Bella greeted as soon as she stepped foot in the house.

Rose came rushing down and grabbed Bella into a hug before handing her over to Emmett who also gave Bella a hug.

'Hi Mommy, Daddy, I had a great time with Uncle Edward!' she said. I winced when I heard the word 'uncle'. Is that what I am when Rose and Emmett are here? Can't I still be Edward, she calls me that when we're alone together, I don't get it. Maybe she calls Alice by her name when they're alone too? I think I'll have to make a rule about calling me Edward and not Uncle Edward. It makes me feel old although technically I've been around for about a century.

'Uncle Edward made a song for me and he promised to play it on the piano. Come on lets listen to my song!', she informed everyone.

Bella dragged us all to the piano and she told me to sit and play. My whole family is watching but I let the music carry me, the soft, gentle tunes of the lullaby builds up to a crescendo and goes back down in a decrescendo until the last note is left to hover.

Everyone sat with their jaws hitting the floor. Their thoughts were:

_Very good son, another piece of music to add to your giant collection- Carlisle_

_Oh my, such beautiful music! Bella must be really special for Edward to make a song dedicated to her, the only other person he made a song for is me…- Esme_

_WOW I'm surprised! I can feel love, astonishment… much more but they are all positive emotions… ahhh… lots of calm and peace- Jasper_

_I knew Edward would do a good job in picking a song for Bella, its beyond sweet!- Alice_

_Bella got a song dedicated to her? WOW Edward seems to be making it up to her for his bad behavior at first. It's either that or the-I-have-a-cold-heart-of-stone-Edward's defenses has finally been broken through by my adorable daughter. Bella is so wonderful- Rose_

_That song is too mushy and caring, it's almost romantic! Oh no! what if he loves her… I need to get Alice to check the future. I need to talk to Edward! Edward you hear me!! I'm going to have to watch them closely from now on- Emmett_

Argh… what Emmett said disturbed me… do I love Bella? Of course not she is much too young, I just care for her in a big brother way.

Then Bella started clapping and soon after the rest of my family joined in with proud faces, except for Emmett's which looks more like a grimace.

This is one happy family.


	7. Chapter 7

**First Day of School**

BPOV

Everybody in my family is coming to drive me to kindy! It seems as if I'm going to enjoy my new school. Edward thinks I'm really smart and the other kids will have _nothing_ on _me_. Daddy and Mommy say that if anyone is being mean to me I can just call them on my cell phone that Auntie Alice bought for me last year, I think I'm the only girl in Kindy that has a cell phone.

When we arrived at school everyone looked at us oddly, I went in the office and Uncle Carlisle talked to the lady behind the counter. After that the bad smelling lady from behind the counter took me into a bright room filled with other kids, they looked at me funny too. I sat down among them and from the doorway, my family were saying their 'goodbye's and 'have fun'.

After meeting new people in class, I had made some friends, they were Jacob, Jessica, Angela and Mike. We went out to recess.

I was sitting in between Jacob and Mike and everyone was talking about school and asking each other random pieces of trivia such as, 'what is your favourite colour'.

While I was listening to Jacob talk about his dad in the wheelchair, Mike looped his slimy arm on _my_ arm and leaned on my shoulder. The next second, Daddy came in followed by the rest of the family, in a V formation they came through the gate and stalked their way here at a supposedly human pace while sending death glares to Mike. Mike hadn't noticed yet… Oh no!

EmPOV

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose and I were hiding in Carlisle's Mercedes parked across the road from Bella's school, we were all ditching school that day. We could see and her every detail because of our super vampire senses. Bella was listening to Jacob's story of Billy Black when that piece of filth, Mike, looped his arm around hers. I was seething with rage, and so was everybody else in the car. All our eyes would probably pitch black by now.

Before I knew it I was out the door and not so far behind was everyone else, we were aligned in a 'V' formation, with me at the front, Rose and Edward in the middle and Alice and Jasper at the back. I sent death beams to the Newton Punk's head. Soon, we had surrounded Newton's group and I who was behind Newton tapped him on the back, he turned his head to look at me and when he registered what he saw, his eyes grew wide and he quickly removed himself from Bella. I gave him a sinister smile and in a deathly tone said, 'Don't touch Bella. Or else you'll have _us_ to deal with'. He nodded quickly and shuffled away from Bella. I grinned at my success and looked at Bella to see what she thought of this. She threw me a grateful smile but then it flipped into a frown.

'Could you come with me for a while_ Daddy_, I need to _talk_ to you about something' she said in a sickly sweet voice and dragged me along to the corner of the playground for our _chat_. Uh oh! I'm _busted_!

She gave me a lecture on how I wasn't supposed to interfere and that she could have gotten him off her by herself and that I was supposed to be at school, etc.

By the end of _that_, I only had a shred of dignity left as I sulked back to the car and drove off (to the next street). Bella will never need to know that we _are still_ watching her.

**Period Milestone**

BPOV (she's 12 years old)

I went into my bathroom because i needed to use the toilet, as i was sitting on the toilet, i smelt blood, it smells like rust and salt, I grimaced because of the smell. I looked for the source of the blood but found nothing, until I looked down. I'm bleeding. I remembered some girls at the school had their periods, so I'm guessing this is what it is.

JPOV (jasper)

I was walking past Bella's room when the scent of blood filled my senses,

it's kind of foul though but that didn't matter, its human blood... I rushed into Bella's room to see her in the toilet. The blood was coming from Bella? Oh no! it's coming from her... ? She's broken.?!

'Everybody come! Bella's bleeding I think she's hurt or broken!', I shouted. I sent panic around the house and within a few seconds everybody was here…

EPOV

I smelt the blood and i met the rest of my family in Bella's bathroom, she's having her period... I looked at her face it was the deepest shade of red ever imagined i looked to my family's faces they range from shock

(Carlisle), pity (Esme, Rosalie, Alice), panic (Jasper) and fury (Emmett...

He's angry at jasper)...

Then after everyone shared glances at everyone else we burst out laughing... then I heard Carlisle's thoughts and immediately felt sorry for Bella, I shot her a look of sympathy.

_I think i should give Bella the talk about puberty seeing as I'm a doctor- Carlisle's thoughts_

BPOV

Oh no everyone is here, I felt my face flush. After a few seconds of awkwardness everyone laughed... I looked at their faces and suddenly Edward has shock written on his face and then he shot me a pitying look.

Just then, Carlisle cleared his throat.

'Bella this is a natural thing... (Carlisle starts to give talk)

My face turned to a mask of horror... he won't be doing this in front of my family will he?

**Heartbroken- (thx 2 random.clumsy.vampire you kind of suggested a similar plot to this and that's where I got inspiration from ********…)**

BPOV- When she is 15, she doesn't call everyone by the title of Uncle, auntie, mommy, daddy anymore. Just by their names…

HISTORY: Bella actually spent kindy in forks but then she moved and now she's back again. She remembers all her old friends but they don't remember her with the exception of Jacob who was really close with her and Jacob already knows about the Cullens being vampires from the legends and everything

I walked into school on my first day of High School.

I walked in with the Cullen clan to the front office, Emmett went to sign all of our names off and collect our timetables. While he was gone, Jacob entered the office, you could never forget him, he is gorgeous with his baggy pants stained with oil from repairing cars and he has grown, a lot, he is taller than Jasper now. He looked around and his eyes zeroed in on us. He glared at Edward and Jasper. Then he looked at me and a flash of recognition passed across his face. He walked towards me and gave me a bear hug that was nearly as good as Emmett's. I returned the hug with all my might. My family looked shocked, with the exception of Edward who looks confused. Jacob remembered me, but then he might be wondering why the other Cullen members weren't aging.

EPOV

We were getting ready for another year of school in Forks but this time Bella is joining us in high school instead of kindy. I must admit she is probably my best friend now, she has grown into an independent young woman and has a unique character. While waiting in the office, one of Bella's school friends, Jacob came in he has grown… a lot.

_Why is it so cramped in here? Probably because everyone wants to see my hot body. Wait, the people are… the Cullens! You evil bloodsuckers, my father has told me all about you I didn't believe him but how could I not believe him now? They don't age, if those Cullen women were human I would so go for them. Wait there's Bella, I haven't seen her since kindy, come on Jacob, give Bella a nice smile walk over and give her a hug…she hugged me back, this is TOO easy.- Jacob's thoughts_

When Jacob hugged Bella, I felt anger coming out of me. Jasper gave me a quick curious glance. The worst part was still yet to come, Bella hugged Jacob _back_, I would have thought she'd push him away because Bella isn't comfortable with hugs other than from our family, I felt the monster in me erupt, I was filled with jealousy, hatred, love, anger… wait… recap that, love?.. I looked at Jasper for some clues

_You love her bro- Jasper's thoughts_

I love her, I love Bella Swan, I love my Bella, I love my supposed niece?

Ok now that I think about it, I _do _love her… I'll wait till she's 17 to tell her about it though.

2 weeks later

I was taking Bella to our Biology **(yeah… a bit cliché, I know)**, this is the only class with just me and Bella. Along the way we met Jacob.

_OK, today is the big day, you, Jacob Black are going to ask the hottest human girl in this school to be your girlfriend… I'm sure Leah wouldn't mind if I told her that it was a bet. Leah goes to LaPush high school… I think I'll go see her this afternoon and have a full out make out session. Ok FOCUS… if you can do this, you will have 2 of the best girls in the area as your girlfriends… at the SAME time.- Jacob's thoughts._

I growled when I heard what he was thinking, he is a vile idiot that's even _worse_ than Newton.

The weird thing was that when Jacob approached us, Bella was happy.

'Bella, you and I know we both haven't known each other for very long but would you like to be my girlfriend?', he asked her.

'Yes', Bella replied

Jacob then picked _my_ Bella up and spun her in a circle, he then kissed her hand and ran away to his next class.

I was hurt, I am beyond repair, how could she do this to me?

I trudged along to my next class with Bella slowly marching beside me. In biology, I hardly talked to Bella. I didn't talk to her for the rest of the day either, I was just beyond depressed. When we got home, I trailed to my bedroom and played the most depressing music ever. Soon, the family had had enough of it and they came into my room.

'Edward, you need to tell us what is wrong', Carlisle instructed

'I can't, I don't even know myself', I lied, in truth I know very well what is wrong with me and it is the beautiful human girl in by bedroom with the rest of my family right now.

2 years later

Bella has been the most helpful to my depressed state, yes, I'm still depressed, just a little.

Jacob and Bella's relationship has been going steady lately. When Rose and Emmett found out about Jacob and Bella, they gave her a very long talk on sex but overall, they approved, can you believe those two calling themselves parents.

Can't they see what a horrible person Jacob is?

Today Bella is going with Rose and Alice to Port Angeles for a shopping trip and I have to sulk all by myself.

BPOV

Shopping ugh… I groaned… that was one of the _worst_ shopping experiences EVER. At least were going to dinner in that famous Italian place.

Alice walked in and got us a table in our own little section, I ordered mushroom ravioli, which was the first thing on the list. While waiting for the food to arrive, Alice, Rose and I played a game in which you have to give a name to the random people you see.

Halfway through the game, I saw a familiar face, Jacob, I think I love him, he has been nothing but nice.

'Hey look its Jacob!' I announced.

'Yea, let's spy on him…' Alice suggested, 'Oh my god, Bella, he's with another woman, I can hear what they're saying, something about a 3 year anniversary. He's been cheating on you! Why, let me give him a piece of my mind!'

'Alice, you knew?' I asked, my heart sunk I was in tears.

'Well of course I did, Bella, it's for your own good that you knew. Better sooner than later', Alice explained.

I nodded and I asked with a strained voice, 'Can we go now?'

At home I cried and cried and cried.

EPOV

Bella came home all teary eyed and Rose explained the situation to Emmett. _I have to help Bella! She helped me and besides, I love her._

'I'm going upstairs to go help Bella!', I announced.

'Oh NO you DON'T!' Emmett objected

'Why?' I asked

_Because she's still traumatised with guys you idiot! And you'll be making matters worse!_

'Emmett please understand, she helped me through that rough time and I need to help her out this time… please, if you do I'll promise to try and get out of my depressive state', I reasoned, in reality, I was already out of my depressed state since Bella and Jacob has basically broken up, or they will, very soon, from what Alice's visions showed her.

Alice went over to Emmett and whispered in his ear.

'Ok Edward you go help Bella', Emmett sighed.

I ran upstairs and knocked.

'Come in', Bella said in a croaky voice.

I entered and found Bella piled on the bed… poor Bella. All through the night, I helped her and by morning she didn't feel so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback_

_EPOV_

_Alice went over to Emmett and whispered in his ear._

'_Ok Edward you go help Bella', Emmett sighed._

_I ran upstairs and knocked._

'_Come in', Bella said in a croaky voice._

_I entered and found Bella piled on the bed… poor Bella. All through the night, I helped her and by morning she didn't feel so bad._

BPOV

Edward helped me through last night, he's been so helpful and he's like my walking stick. I know it's pretty odd to compare a person… vampire… to a walking stick but he really is my support and he has always been there for me when I need him.

I don't know what I should do at school today, I'm going to be around Jacob a lot.

I got out of bed and yawned loudly, the next second, the family was in my room greeting me with the usual, 'Good morning Bella'.

'How do you feel about school today Bella?' inquired Rose cautiously.

'Truthfully, I feel like shit, I'm going to be seeing…' I swallowed, it hurt to say his name.

Esme came over and patted me on the back, 'its okay honey'

Suddenly, Alice became motionless, she was receiving a vision. Soon, the vision was over, Alice beamed.

'THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER EMMETT!' Alice cried, 'That will _definitely_ teach Jacob a lesson'

'What's the plan Alice?' questioned Jasper who has a big grin on his face, probably caused by Alice herself.

Edward started smiling too, most likely knowing the plan already.

'Will someone _please_ tell us what is going on? Not all of us can read minds or see the future you know!' yelled Rose exasperatedly.

'Ok Rosey, no need to shout' Emmett frowned, 'I had a _brilliant_ idea for Jacob's payback. Listen. Bella here acts normal around _Jacob _and asks to go out somewhere, and then Jacob agrees. Bella and Jacob then go to wherever they _are_ going. Bella then tells us where they are going and someone will secretly give an anonymous tip off to _Leah _that Bella and Jacob are going somewhere. Leah then goes there and sees Jacob with Bella. After seeing Jacob with Bella she storms in and ruins their _date_. She breaks up with Jacob and Bella pretends to be shocked that Jacob has another girlfriend and breaks up with him too. The next day everyone should know about Jacob's two-timing and no one but sluts would ever date him ever again, the end.'

EPOV

By the end of Emmett's rant, Emmett was feeling very proud and accomplished, meanwhile, the rest of us were staring at him stupidly, no movement, just the occasional blinking.

Everyone's thoughts:

_Did Emmett's IQ just increase? Hopefully this will be a permanent change but knowing Emmett, he will use his knowledge to prank anyone and everyone- Carlisle_

_My little boy is so smart, I can't believe he thought that up all on his own, he must really want to give Jacob some payback. Rosalie will be so proud of him- Esme_

_Yes! All you, bow to Emmett! Who knew I had such brains, I hope Rose notices- Emmett_

_Is that Emmett? I'm so proud but how come he never uses his great intellect for… _(Thoughts trail to unwanted places)- _Rosalie_

_HUH? I'm feeling… confusion and disbelief? I am so confused what's happening, where am I, who am I, huh? – Jasper_

_This will all go perfectly Emmett's plan will work and then our dear friend Jacob Black will know what happens when he messes with the Cullens- Alice_

Soon the mood was broken by, not surprisingly, Alice.

'OK, I looked into the future and it is going to go _exactly _to plan. We have to get started, Bella you have to get changed into your _best_ clothes, by the way, Jacob will be taking Bella to the movies in Port Angeles, they'll be watching 'Horton Hears A Who' by Bella's suggestion of course, so that he'll get extra embarrassment because he is watching that movie, um, Edward, you can go call Leah to tell her about Bella and Jacob, tell her they'll be watching the movie 'Horton Hears A Who' at 6 o'clock this evening.' Alice commanded us.

'Horton Hears a Who?' Jasper interrogated suspiciously.

There was a brief silence and then we all cracked up laughing.

'Okay, enough fun, let's get to it' Alice ordered.

BPOV

Alice, Rose and I dressed me up for today and after an hour of getting ready, the girls piled into Alice's Porsche while the guys rode in Emmett's jeep.

At school, Jacob was waiting for me in the front office. I played my part and wrapped my arms around him while giving him a small peck on the lips, I felt dirty knowing that the last person to have kissed those lips before me was another woman. Hopefully by the end of today all this acting will be worth it.

After that _kiss_, I waved goodbye to my family, Alice gave me the thumbs up and I let Jacob walk me to my next class, Spanish.

Soon, the day was over, I met Jacob in front of the boy's change rooms and dragged him to my locker.

'Can we please go out tonight?' I asked innocently.

'Maybe, I don't know, I'm busy babe.' Jacob replied

_Busy my arse! I've been pretending this whole day and I'm not letting my day's work go to waste._

'Can you _please_ spend some time with your girlfriend?' I pouted at him for greater effect.

'Okay, where to?' he sighed in surrender.

'The movies, we can watch, 'Horton Hears a Who'' I declared.

'Um, Bells, no way are we watching that movie! Why don't we try something else like, I don't know, what else do you want to watch, as long as it's not a kid's movie' Jacob compromised, 'I'll even pay for all the food to pay you back'

_Jackass, it's a date you already are supposed to be paying for the food!_

'Please, it will make me a _very_ happy girlfriend', I pleaded, I placed my arms around his neck and kissed the flesh there. I then started unbuttoning and buttoning his shirt.

Finally, he gave in.

'Okay Bells, we can watch the 'Horton' movie', he agreed in a strained voice, I smiled at my great persuasive power. Before I knew it, my lips were being attacked and I was being pushed against a wall where I can fell his… excitement?

_Okay Bella, maybe you used TOO MUCH persuasive power. Ugh, now I have to play the girlfriend part and go with it. He is disgusting! I can't believe we used to do this all the time… eeeew!_

After his assault on me, I half smiled and looked at the car park where only the Cullen's cars and Jacob's motorbike was left. Alice honked the horn to signal 'You better get here or else we're leaving'.

I looked back at Jacob and said, 'Okay pick me up at 5, then we can drive to Port Angeles and watch the movie at 6. Love you'. I ran to the Porsche.

'Love you Babe!' He called after me.

In the car, I immediately got a tissue and wiped my lips.

'Ugh that was disgusting!' I complained.

'You never used to complain, plus, you let him kiss you' Rose sourly pointed out.

'Well, that was before I knew he cheated on me and I let him kiss me so he wouldn't feel suspicious', I answered in a tone that implied 'isn't it obvious'

When we got to the house, Alice and Rose dressed me up (for the second time that day) into something 'casual yet haute couture' according to my two fashion stylists.

At 4:45, I walked down the stairs and as usual, I tripped, I was ready to meet the floor but some muscled, cold arms that sent an electric shock through me, held me back. Whoever it was, carried me all the way down and then placed me on the floor. I looked up to see who 'saved' me, it was Edward. I was still curious about the shock, I'm pretty sure vampires can't conduct static electricity.

'I carried you down so you won't have another chance of falling… on the stairs' he explained nervously.

'Thanks Edward, I was wondering where you were today, the last time I saw you was this morning, before school. And why are you so nervous?' I asked him.

'Uh, just worried about you, you know, seeing as you're going with Jacob to the movies and all. By the way I told Leah where you were.' He explained, trying to change the subject.

I hugged him, half because I wanted to reassure him I was going to be alright and half because I wanted to feel the electric shock again. There was no electric shock.

'It's alright Edward, I'll be fine' I assured him.

Then, the doorbell rang. I reassured him again and I kissed his cheek, I didn't know what came over me. After that incident, I left to answer the door because no one else has. They are probably _occupied_.

Time to go to the movies with Jacob.

EPOV

I was in my room, listening to music and such… well only half of me was listening to music, the other half was recalling the incidents today, Bella kissing Jacob in the office, Bella flirting with Jacob in front of her locker and them making out. What if Bella still wants him?

A second after I thought that, I could hear her going down the stairs, I listened to the 'thunk'ing of the wood and after 3 'thunk's, there was a missed beat. She fell.

Within a heartbeat, I was there to save her. I held her arms and relished in her warmth, I then carried her down the stairs because I wanted to spend more time with her.

I let go of her and looked under her questioning gaze, I suddenly became more self conscious and tried to explain my actions without sounding stalkerish. 'I carried you down so you won't have another chance of falling… on the stairs' I explained.

'Thanks Edward, I was wondering where you were today, the last time I saw you was this morning, before school. And why are you so nervous?' Bella questioned.

_Damn it's like she has just received Jasper's power and knows how I'm feeling._

'Uh, just worried about you, you know, seeing as you're going with Jacob to the movies and all. By the way I told Leah where you were.' I was trying to change the subject and I know it but hopefully she didn't.

She then had a look of pity and she hugged me. I felt a shock and I can tell she's trying to reassure me, she said some things but I can't tell what because I'm still in shock. I'm pretty sure the doorbell rang too.

Bella said some more things and then she kissed my cheek and left with Jacob.

WOW… I am whipped. What was that electric shock?

_Edward, lets follow them- Alice_

I nodded even though I knew no one was there to see. It's like a habit. A few minutes later, the 'kids' of the Cullen family are strapped into the Volvo and ready to go to the movies.


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback!_

_WOW… I am whipped. What was that electric shock?_

_Edward, lets follow them- Alice_

_I nodded even though I knew no one was there to see. It's like a habit. A few minutes later, the 'kids' of the Cullen family are strapped into the Volvo and ready to go to the movies._

LPOV (Leah's POV, this was earlier that day by the way)- Because we all want to hear what she's thinking!

'Bye Judith!', I called out to the leaving car, 'Thanks for dropping me and Seth home today, I owe you big time!'

I walked into my house, it wasn't much, just one story, 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and a small living room as well as a kitchen.

I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich to eat and went to my bedroom not uttering a word to Seth.

As soon as I got there I flipped onto the bed and started munching away.

I was bored out of my mind! A few minutes and a whole sandwich later, the band, 'Cat Empire', started playing out of my cell phone.

'Yello', I said.

'Hello, is this Leah Clearwater?' asked a voice that I had never heard before.

'Yes it is, um… who are you?' I questioned.

'No one of importance, listen, I only called because your boyfriend happens to be cheating on you with other unknowing girls like you'

'Uh, you listen, whoever you are, my boyfriend is the sweetest most caring person that has ever lived the earth and he would NEVER do that to me'

'But, haven't you EVER wondered if he will ever be happy without a girlfriend at Forks High? With you going to school at La Push High, wouldn't he want _someone_ to show off to his friends? Isn't that what guys do?'

'No, my boyfriend _Jacob_ is _too_ nice to do that to me!'

'Think what you will but if you don't believe me just go to the cinema in Port Angeles today at 6. Enter 'Horton Hears a Who' and just look for your boyfriend.'

'Stop playing at this game, my BF is too much of a man to watch _that _movie!'

'Wouldn't he want to bring his girlfriend to a place where you would probably _never_ find him, if you were, for example to go out tonight?'

'Ugh! Goodbye, whoever you are and don't talk to me EVER again!'

I turned the phone off! Who was that stranger? My Jacob will NEVER cheat on me! I decided to forget all about the call and do my newly assigned pile of homework.

While I was doing homework, I couldn't help but have the stranger's words replay themselves into my head. Could Jacob have been cheating on me? I should just give him a call.

I speed- dialed Jacob's cell… one ring, two ring…

'Hey babe, what's up?' his husky, muscular voice addressed me.

'Um… Jake do you want to go come over sometime tonight, like at 7 or something? My Mum _is _working late tonight and Seth will be over at his friend's house', I said flirting.

'Um, Leah as much as I would _love _to, I've got _so_ much homework to do, I probably won't be energized enough for tonight, maybe tomorrow night?'

'Jake I've got homework too but please, I haven't seen you since yesterday and that was just dinner, we haven't exactly made it official yet' I whined.

'Look Leah, I'm busy, I think you can wait just a little longer okay. I'll call you later tonight, bye, love you'

I started to sob as I dropped my phone to the ground. I just got rejected, what could be worse than that? I've made up my mind, I'm going to go along with that stranger's suggestion and go to the movies… I better leave now though if I want to make it there with time to spare.

'Seth, I'm leaving, I'll be back late, going to Port Angeles, bye!' I called out to him, I dialed for a taxi and soon I was off to Port Angeles.

If that boy is cheating on me, he's got hell to pay!

EPOV

Its 5:45 and we were seated in the movies waiting for Bella and Jacob to arrive, with my driving, it's no surprise that we made it before them.

A few minutes of waiting later, Leah came in and chose an inconspicuous seat near the back, where she'd have perfect view of everyone else.

_Bella and Jacob should be here soon and Edward, don't do anything rash tonight ok? Jazz and I already know you have feelings for Bella and no, we won't tell anyone else- Alice_

I looked at Alice in shock and she faced me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and one finger above her lips, the international code for secrecy. I nodded in thanks.

BPOV

Jacob and I got seated, we chose a seat near the front, so that Jacob won't be able to see Leah or the Cullens.

The movie started and both of us were absolutely bored although I pretended to be engrossed in the movie of the 'elephant talking to a speck on a flower'.

Jacob was getting restless and he starts playing with the buttons of my blouse.

'Jacob sit still, I'm trying to enjoy the movie', I told him, like a mother tells her child

He stops but after a while, a hand starts sliding its way up my skirt and to my underwear.

'Jacob, stop NOW!' I instructed sternly.

He removed his hands but then started to place his vile lips on my neck.

I could faintly hear a Cullen growl in the background.

Soon, Jacob's phone started ringing. He answered it. I could only hear his side of the conversation but on the other side, I bet everything I have that it was a very, very angry Leah.

'Hello, what do you need?' Jacob asked nervously

'Um… actually, yes, I'm busy'

'Ugh, you know what, I'm busy and I don't have time at the moment, sorry if I'm coming out harsh but I really am busy at the moment!'

He shut his phone and murmured 'sorry' to some of the displeased mothers and children sitting behind us.

'Who was that?' I whispered to him.

'Ah, it was just a friend, you know, um… Embry', he stuttered

'It's okay Jake, let's just enjoy the rest of the movie', I said.

No sooner had I said this and Leah came rushing down to our seats.

'Busy!' she screeched to Jacob, 'you call this busy?! I bet your little girlfriend doesn't even know about us does she?'

After that she screamed at me, 'You know, this _man_, he has been together with me for 3 years now, 3 YEARS I tell you, and I gave him me, all of me, I never cheated on him and I gave him my trust! Look what he's done! It just shows what a friggin' MAN WHORE he IS!'

I faked surprise and outrage, 'YOU told me you LOVED ME and you've been with another woman ALL THIS TIME… THAT'S IT, we are OVER Jacob Black, do you hear me? O-V-E-R.'

Everyone in the cinema was staring at us, the kids were crying, the parents were glaring and the Cullens were clutching their sides in laughter.

Soon a mother in the crowd spoke up, 'We want a refund!'

'Let's go!' I told Leah, leaving a stunned Jacob behind us.

EPOV

WOW! Who knew Bella was such a good actor? I mean she acted well right through the night. Even when that _jerk_ started touching her!

Anger bubbled up in me. Jasper touched my shoulder and I felt calmer, I gave him a nod to show my thanks. Well now that that's over, I can ask Bella to be my girlfriend but only if she wants to.

JPOV

Did those girls just leave me?..


	10. Chapter 10

_Flashback (last chapter)_

_EPOV_

_Anger bubbled up in me. Jasper touched my shoulder and I felt calmer, I gave him a nod to show my thanks. Well now that that's over, I can ask Bella to be my girlfriend but only if she wants to._

_JPOV_

_Did those girls just leave me?.._

BPOV

I took Leah out of there, dragging her by the elbow and setting her down on a bench. I know she is going to have a breakdown soon. I actually think I'm on the verge of one myself.

I wrapped my arms around her, she started sobbing and shaking really hard, her fists were clenched so tight that the area near her knuckles were white, an odd contrast to her tanned skin.

She started cursing and mumbling under her breath, I think I caught some phrases… _son of a bitch! Man whore! Should've never dated him!_

I did my best to comfort her, 'Leah, I never knew he was so cruel! Let's just forget about him and be happy that we can get new, more trust worthy boyfriends now!'

Leah just kept on getting more and more agitated, so I shot a look at the Cullens that were watching from a distance. I caught Jasper's eyes and jerked my head in Leah's direction. He got the hint and sent a large wave of calm to Leah, she visibly relaxed. I pulled her up onto her feet and hailed her a taxi so she can get back to her house. Alice provided the money for the taxi and I said goodbye to Leah.

After that the Cullens and I got into the Volvo, I was sitting shotgun, there wasn't enough space so Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap to make room for Emmett and Rosalie in the backseat.

When I got back to the house, the realization that I had just pulled a very successful revenge on Jacob dawned on me and I suddenly felt really overexcited!

'YAY! I pulled it off', I screamed at the top of my lungs, I then started bouncing frenziedly, now I know how Alice feels.

'Whoa little sis, sensitive ears in here remember!' Jasper reminded me while covering his own ears.

'OH YEAH I REMEMBER! SORRY' I shouted again.

I laughed when I saw the whole Cullen family wince. Carlisle and Esme came down in looking very disgruntled.

'Bella, calm down, you're driving Jasper crazy!' Carlisle instructed unhappily.

I looked to see jasper tensed up and acting like a jackhammer, it was hilarious, I cracked up laughing and next thing I knew, my butt hit the floor. _Stupid clumsy human!!_

Jasper is radiating his power, everyone is starting to laugh now, I feel sorry for the neighbors, they won't be able to sleep tonight but then again we don't have neighbors around for another mile or two.

Soon Alice fell into vision mode and she got really excited, Edward shot her a confused look but she just shrugged it off with a shake of her head.

'Bella, Rose, let's get out of here and play Bella Barbie to celebrate!' Alice ordered happily.

'Um, Alice, Rose, I think I'll stay right here and watch TV with the rest of the family', I said trying to get out of it even though I know it won't work, it's worth a try at least.

Alice's voice came from her room, 'Too bad Bella, it's called _Bella_ Barbie, it means we need you! Now come up here before we're forced to drag you!'

I sulked unhappily up the stairs and said a feeble, 'Wish me luck guys, hopefully, I'll get out of there alive' to the remaining Cullens downstairs.

I trudged into the 'Bella Barbie' chair, Alice and Rosalie immediately pounced and started on my makeup and hair using vampire speed. Surprisingly it was over in half a minute a record for sure.

They didn't do much, just added a bit of lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara and my hair was slightly curled. I must admit I didn't look overdone and it was very natural. Oddly enough, there was no special outfit just a comfy tank top and short shorts something that I would probably wear to sleep.

I shrugged and went downstairs, thankful that there wasn't much to that Bella Barbie session, soon I figured why, Alice and Jasper were making out on the couch and Rose and Emmett were making out on another couch… I really did not want to see that considering they were my parents.

'Mum, Dad, I really don't need to see this, I don't mind Alice and Jasper but you two please _get a room!'_ I shouted at them.

'Fine, fine', Emmett grumbled while carrying Rosalie bridal style upstairs.

I sat next to Edward, 'Edward, seeing as the rest of the family is sucking face, do you want to go listen to music, chat or something, you know, the usual? I'm bored!'

'Sure, let's go to my room and we'll figure something out', he dragged me by the hand to his room, I felt the spark only now it tingled all the way through my body and made me warm. Once inside, he let go and turned on some soft music.

We talked a lot while holding hands, he didn't seem to mind and I loved the spark it creates. I can always talk to Edward without it getting awkward, he's my favorite brother and I'd do anything for him. While talking to him, I noticed the looks he gave me, I can't identify it and all I know is that it melted my insides. We were interrupted by Alice knocking on the door and entering.

'It's time to go to school Edward, hey Bella, were you here all night? If you were, Emmett will kill Edward for keeping you up! Well get ready!' Alice greeted cheerfully.

EPOV

Last night with Bella was very interesting, there was a constant flow of electricity surging through us and I was very comfortable yesterday.

When Alice came in to make me wake up, I was reminded of Emmett, he really is going to kill me, the whole family knows how protective he is of Bella and he is there to make sure Bella gets the best. I know that Bella needs at least 8 hours of sleep but last night she didn't get any, oh yes, Emmett is going to kill me for sure.

At school that day, Bella was practically asleep so the family skipped school after lunch just so she can sleep.

BPOV

_2 days later_

I was about to be tortured with another round of Bella Barbie when Edward tried to save me.

'Alice, I think Bella has had enough Bella Barbie now', Edward said

'No one can have enough Edward, now buzz off! Leave us alone', Alice instructed.

I was tortured. My hair turned into a cascade of curls and my make up made me look 'hot' as Alice put it. Now all I had to do was put on the outfit which consisted of a halter top to 'emphasize my cleavage', Alice's words not mine and a pair of denim short shorts to 'make my legs look longer', again, Alice's words not mine.

I entered the large, white bathroom and put on my clothes, when I was about to go out, there was a tapping at the window.

I looked to see what it was, what I saw was Edward trying to get in. I rushed there and opened the window. Was he watching me change? I blushed scarlet at the thought.

'Um, Edward what were you doing out there' I asked while my face was on fire.

'I was actually going to warn you that Alice still has 2 more hours of this Bella Barbie left over, so I came to take you away from here and save you, don't worry I didn't see anything much' Edward explained, he seemed embarrassed too for some reason.

'Okay so let's go!' I prompted.

'Oh yeah, hop on! We're going to the meadow by the way' Edward said.

EPOV

I was waiting outside the window of the bathroom, I was planning to knock before Bella started changing her clothes but she immediately started stripping once she entered, my eyes were glued to her frame, luckily her back was to me, if not, I probably would've jumped her!

She was done and I knocked quickly before she got out.

She seemed startled at first and asked what I was doing. Her face was the most amazing shade of red.

I was embarrassed too, who wouldn't be if they just spied on the girl they loved while she was changing.

Soon Bella was on my back and we were speeding away to the meadow where I will announce something very important.


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback to last chapter_

_EPOV_

_Soon Bella was on my back and we were speeding away to the meadow where I will announce something very important._

BPOV

I haven't been to the meadow lately because I was usually with Jacob and Edward was depressed. Running with Edward was incredible as always, there are no words to describe the feeling. And he looks so happy too, no really – his head thrown back, the wind coursing through his hair, his golden-auburn hair all windswept even as I watched it… and he seems so carefree… so different from the depressed Edward.

I absently ran my fingers through it and felt the electric spark again. Edward must have felt it too because he slowed for a moment. His hair is so completely silken, so beautiful, just like any other vampire. Then again there is something different to it as well, it's just so… Edward.

We soon stopped and Edward lifted me off his back and helped me on to the meadow's grassy ground. He held on to me for a while to try and get me steady on my feet and as soon as I was 'stable', he let me go.

He went to sit in the centre of the meadow. I _tried_ to join him but I fell on my butt. It was sore so I started massaging the soreness, willing the ache to go away. Soon, I noticed Edward. He had been staring at my butt.

My features discovered a new shade of red: if there was a tint that was deeper than the one I had now (which surely couldn't be humanly possible!). My face would blow up into smithereens because it was overheating. My god! What must he think of me?!

I tried to hide my face from him. He walked over to me.

"It's alright Bella, no need to be embarrassed. Come", Edward reassured me, he held out his hand.

I grabbed his strong grip and he pulled me over to the centre of the meadow where the light filtered through the leaves and danced across the ground whenever the wind swayed the branches above us.

Once we were comfortably seated in the centre of the clearing, Edward spoke, "Bella, you are my best friend you know that don't you. And you would know that I would NEVER hurt you"

"Yes of course", I replied, not quite sure of where this was going.

"Then please don't hate me when I say this and if it is against your wishes, please, please can we still be friends", he begged Yes, he begged. His eyes were pleading for me to understand.

"Edward, what is it?" I questioned, getting a bit panicked.

"Bella, I have been feeling things that I shouldn't for you, things like love. I really do love you, I have _never_ felt this way about _anyone_ before. Please, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked

Oh My God! Edward just declared his love for me, Edward, my best friend, Edward, the guy that most of the girls from school lusted after, Edward my brother and uncle. This is getting absurd!

I started hyperventilating, my breathing becoming shallow.

"Bella, Bella! Oh God!! I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth to myself! You hate me don't you?" Edward started to panic and he hugged me.

I looked into his eyes and saw all the panic and pleading for me to love him as well as the hurt. I imagined being Edward's girlfriend. Is this how it would feel to be in his arms? We fitted perfectly like two puzzle pieces. We had always gotten well with each other and no one can deny the spark we feel when we are in contact with each other. Also, the fact that he is breathtakingly gorgeous doesn't hurt a bit. We are soul mates.

WOAH. I just had an epiphany! I couldn't help but smile. I must look like an idiot with a big grin on my face. I saw Edward look at me in confusion. "Yes" I whispered.

"What?" He inquired his tone disbelieving.

"YES!" I shouted and gave him a big hug.

He then hugged me back and kissed me. It wasn't like any other kiss that I've had with Jacob. Those tend to be more… warm. Edward's lips are conveying passion and love. I must say though, he is not very experienced. I licked his bottom lip and nudged him open. I soon slid my tongue into his mouth and my taste buds exploded with his unique flavor. After a long while kissing we separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"Bella, what made you say yes? I mean, you looked utterly shocked when I asked" Edward broke the silence.

"I just had an epiphany. Look, Edward, this may sound corny but I just realized that we we're soul mates"

"No, it sounds fine. I was wondering when you would figure that out", He grinned his crooked grin.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him back onto the grass. We laid there just relishing each other's presence. How come I haven't noticed that this was it, I was meant to be with Edward.

The darkness soon came upon us and Edward pulled me up onto his back. On the ride home, we were silent.

We were 200 meters from the mansion when Edward stopped.

"Bella, how are we going to tell everyone?"

"We're not"

"Huh?"

"Let them figure it out for themselves, I want to have fun with this, I also don't want you to get beaten up by Emmett. I suppose we'll have to tell Alice and Jasper not to tell anyone." I sighed

"Whatever you want love" He kissed me softly.

"Let's go" I dragged his hand although he probably didn't need dragging.

I was about to knock on the door when a small hand pulled me in and dragged me up the stairs and into a girly room. Alice, while dragging me, had managed to drag Edward too because I was holding him.

"Ugh, Alice, what do you want? I was planning to at least say hi to everyone you know!" I scolded, while rubbing my wrist that she hurt. Then I remembered that I had run away from her while playing Bella Barbie. I looked up expecting a fuming Alice.

That wasn't what I found. Alice was overjoyed!

"Bella, Edward I won't tell anyone and I promise Jazz won't tell anyone either, this'll be so much fun!"

"Thanks Alice" Edward said, "Bella are you ready to start pretending that we _aren't _dating? Got to face the family sooner or later!"

Edward kissed me on the cheek, "We won't be able to act like we're dating around them either".

He winked at me and went outside to face the family.


	12. Chapter 12

_Flashback to last chapter_

_Edward kissed me on the cheek, "We won't be able to act like we're dating around them either"._

_He winked at me and went outside to face the family._

BPOV

I went down the stairs, in my head I was thinking of how long we can keep this. I was thinking they might get some indications in a week maybe.

I peeped down to see everyone, uh oh, my guess probably wasn't right, some of them, look like they really want to know what happened to make Alice drag me up.

"Uh, Bella, was there a problem?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

"No, not at all Rose, Alice just wanted to lecture me, I think she's pretty annoyed that I managed to get away from the makeover chair" I tried to laugh naturally, this is going to be hard to act normal.

EPOV

My fingers danced across the ivory keys, the melody coming out just right, I wasn't really concentrating though because half my mind is listening to the conversation behind me.

Bella managed to pull it off, she deluded her own parents. Emmett doesn't really care much now, he's thinking about Rosalie. Rose is thrown off track, so easy to deceive. Jasper is making it _way _too obvious that something's going on, he keeps looking back and forth between Bella and I. Esme is the one I'm worried about, she knows me too well. I looked into her thoughts to find out what she thinks of the situation.

_Edward is too happy and I have a feeling Bella is hiding something, I'm not Jasper but I can tell when my family members are lying. EDWARD, if you're listening, I DEMAND to know what is going on! Meet me outside after you finish playing the piano, understood? Also, don't worry about my reaction to whatever it is you're keeping from me, what makes you happy, makes me happy darling, you know that.-Esme_

I sighed, great, Esme knew and it hasn't even been one night yet! Well, 3 more people left to find out, actually, 2 since Esme is probably going to tell Carlisle. I need to talk to Bella once Rose and Emmett are occupied.

Of course, this is Rose and Emmett we're talking about so they were occupied quickly enough. I stole a glance at Esme and she raised an eyebrow to me. I sighed and stopped playing halfway through the song, I took Bella by the hand and brought her outside where Esme is waiting for us.

"Now, what's happening you two? Why is Edward here so happy? I have a guess but I'd like to hear it from you two" Esme was straight to the point.

I tried to peek into her mind to see what her guess was but all I found was different types of fertilizer and their uses. Bella then nudged me, a sign for me to start explaining what I could.

"I asked Bella to be my girlfriend" I said plainly as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist.

"And by the looks of it, she accepted?"

"Of course" Bella answered for me

"Well, I couldn't be more happy, you two are made for each other, I've thought so since Bella was very young, you should have seen yourselves, what with Edward taking such good care of clumsy Bella and Bella always making Edward laugh. It was the perfect combination" Esme said, ecstatically, "Just a question though, why didn't you tell us? Are you keeping it a secret or something?"

"Well, yes, we are keeping it a secret and as for why, it's because I am curious as to how long I can make this go for and also I really didn't want to see Emmett bash Edward for the zillionth time, one can only watch the same thing over and over again for so long before they start getting bored" Bella joked

Esme laughed and we all joined in.

"Well, good luck with that, I'm sorry but I have to tell Carlisle because I can't keep a secret from him to save my life" Esme started giggling like a schoolgirl at the thought of Carlisle. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

Soon, Bella started yawning.

"I'm sorry Esme but Bella here, being human has to get her beauty sleep of at least 8 hours, good night" I excused Bella and myself.

I carried Bella bridal style to her room and laid her down on the bed where she immediately went off like a light. I then though of how tempting it is to join her in there but I know I can't because Emmett is not supposed to know about us and if he sees me with my arms around Bella and in the same bed as her, he might get the wrong impression.

I leaned up to her face and I whispered, "Good night, my love, dream of me and only of me" I then gave her a lingering kiss to her lips. I left the room before I have an urge to do more.

BPOV

I had a weird dream last night, how we'll trick Emmett and Rose into believing we're not dating meanwhile, Esme is running around in a towel and shower cap screaming, 'Edward and Bella are dating'. I chuckled at the thought of Esme like that. I wonder how boring school will be today…

I leaped from the bed and took a long warm shower, the image of Esme finding its way into my thoughts again, I laughed, the sound is so carefree. When I came back into my bedroom, I found some clothes on my big bed. I looked at it, jeans, top and a hoodie, all designer, obviously, trust 'the pixie' to know my style. I put it on feeling all warm.

I came downstairs and quickly made some cereal for myself. The other Cullens are waiting obediently for me at the dining table, they always found time to watch me eat, it's slightly unnerving but you get used to it after 17 or so odd years of living with them. They, however, have not quite gotten used to the fact that I can eat food, so they watch me.

"Let's go" Edward said once I finished washing my bowl.

Edward and I took the Volvo while the two _official_ couples took Emmett's almighty jeep.

When we arrived at the school I noticed the masses of students and I looked at Edward, "We're going to pretend we aren't dating right?"

"Yes, it was your idea in the first place"

"But how am I going to survive all those girls sending you lustful stares?"

"Same way I survive the guy's stares… and don't forget I can read their minds" Edward did a small fake shudder.

"Okay, I get it now mister! Let's just go!" I urged him and I stepped out.

We met up with the rest of the Cullens and Hales and walked up to the office because we needed to hand in our permission slips to go to a 3 day excursion. When we're got there though, I saw Jacob talking with Mrs. Cope. What could he possibly want with her? We waited for them to finish talking. I didn't have vampire hearing and so I don't know what he said but by the looks of it, it's good news for us because my fellow vampires are pleased.

After he finished talking with Mrs. Cope, Jacob came over to us.

"Hey Bella, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I did. I hope you forgive me" He apologized

I ignored him

"And just so you know, I'm leaving this school"

That woke me up, "For good?"

"Yes, for good", he gave me a sad smile and a bit of a wave and left out the door to his shiny red motorcycle.


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback (last chapter)_

_That woke me up, "For good?"_

"_Yes, for good", he gave me a sad smile and a bit of a wave and left out the door to his shiny red motorcycle._

BPOV

I still can't believe Jacob left. At least he left after he said sorry to me, that doesn't make up for the fact that he's a jerk though. Oh well, time to get to class.

First class English, I have that one with Alice.

"Let's Go Bella, we're going to be late if we stay here any longer" Alice whined.

I had an overwhelming urge to go up to Edward and give him a much wanted goodbye hug and kiss but I restrained myself and clenched my fists instead.

We all separated to go to our different classes, I said bye to everyone. I looked at Edward longer than necessary and shot him a sad face. He merely shook his head, chuckled and gave me a dazzling smile before heading off to his class. I ground my teeth in frustration, wasn't that boy as affected as I am by our lack of contact?

All through English I was very fidgety and I bet Jasper could feel my frustration all the way from his classroom.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked me teasingly, "You seem a bit twitchy today"

"Alice… you know very well what's wrong, I didn't get a goodbye hug from Edward or anything, that and Mike Newton is giving me supposedly flirty looks from the other side of the room. Though I think his eyebrows have just gone haywire" I complained

"Well Bella, if that's what you think, then how did you know it was supposed to be a flirty look?" Alice retorted amusedly.

She was getting on my last nerve now and I feel like strangling her (not that it'd do much harm). So I just clenched my fist and tried not to do anything. She was having too much fun out of my torment.

All through class I kept on thinking about Edward until Alice had to remind me to leave when the bell rang.

We met up with the others down the hallway, as we usually do because Emmett and Rose always have to meet between classes so they 'catch up' on what's been happening. It's usually just a short trip to the janitor's closet and by short I mean 'vampire speed' short.

I walked with Jasper to my next class.

"So Bella, what did you learn in English?" Jasper asked amusedly with a twinkle in his eye.

I blushed. Alice must have told him about what happened in English.

"Not much Jasper, not much at all. Though I bet a certain pixie has already told you?" I told the truth.

He just grinned and nodded while we got to class.

In class, it was so boring and I was squirmy again.

"Bella could you contain your restlessness please" Jasper hissed at me

"Well, can you give me a hand Mr. Emotional?" I responded sarcastically.

Soon I was filled with calm and I nodded my head in thanks to Jasper.

It was soon lunch and I can't wait to see Edward, I basically ran to our cafeteria table. That was before I remembered that I couldn't touch Edward. Oh no, this is going to be hell, we're going to be an inch away and not able to touch. I groaned.

"Well, isn't our little blusher here excited about something" Emmett commented.

Alice and Jasper giggled when they heard Emmett's comment.

"That is _gasp_ the understatement _gasp_ of the century _gasp_ Emmett!" Alice tried to say but her unneeded breaths of air always interrupted it because she's laughing so much.

"What?" Emmett asked confusedly.

They both stopped laughing at the question and looked around uneasily, their eyes darted to me.

I begged with my eyes to Jasper and Alice not to tell the truth of what happened in class.

"Um… hehe, it's just that Bella's been so hungry all through class, she needed food and was all twitchy and excited, that's basically why she rushed in here so fast." Alice's voice sounded shifty to me but maybe that's only because I knew the truth, Emmett didn't have any suspicions and just started flirting excessively with Rosalie.

I just sat at my usual space opposite Edward and started eating the salad sandwich that Emmett so kindly bought for me.

"I hear you've been excited in class today, must have been one heck of a meal that you've been waiting for", Edward leaned over and whispered huskily in my ear.

I gasped at what he said, I turned to him, "Don't make today harder than it already is"

Rose gave me a confused look and I shrugged to show I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Bella, how are you today? Have you heard, Jacob's gone!" Mike walked over to us.

"Yea Mike I've heard, he told me this morning" I replied.

"Oh ok…"

"Mike, want to sit with us today?" Alice asked chirpily.

I sent her death glares. It was as if she was trying to annoy the hell out of me today, stupid cheerful pixie.

"Really, cool! Shove over 'B'!" He shouted.

I blushed. Most of the cafeteria was looking at us now. 'B'? Since when did he call me 'B'?

Mike sat next to me and started talking about something the 'gang' was doing on Friday night. I just let him talk and gave the occasional 'uhuh' or nod. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were sending him death glares but I don't think he noticed.

At one point in Mike's conversation, I could hear 3 faint growls. Mike had stopped talking, it seems he was waiting for an answer. I turned to Mike and asked, "What did you say again?"

"Oh, I just wondered if you want to be room buddies for the excursion to the theme parks", He said nonchalantly.

I looked at him curiously, does he seriously have a death wish?

Luckily, Edward saved the day, "Actually Mike, Bella already has a room buddy and she's staying with me" he practically growled that.

I sighed in relief and gave him a smile, he shrugged in return. The bell for the end of lunch rang. Edward and I walked silently to our biology classroom.

Once we were seated, I grumbled, "Today was hell, I always wanted to see you"

Edward just laughed at that, "Now you know how _I_ feel _everyday_"

"Oh"

I felt kind of bad that Edward had to go through that every day. I'm just imagining what he must have felt while Jacob and I were dating.

Pretty soon, we were faced with the end of the day. I jumped into the shower as soon as we got home, to get my muscles unclenched. It was such a hard day!

15 minutes and 2 bruises later, I got out of the shower all warm. There was a knock on my door, "Can I come in?" asks Edward's voice from the other side.

"Yup wait a moment", I rushed into a comfy pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Edward walked into the room and pulled me on his back and jumped out the window, all in a flash.

"Where are you stealing me to, kind sir?" I asked while readjusting my position to a more comfortable one.

"Why, my dear lady, I have merely stolen you away to visit a secluded area where the two of us can go without thy father watching", he played along.

We soon reached the meadow and we just law there cuddling and planting kisses all over each other.

At 6 o'clock, Edward rushed me home. As soon as we got inside, a black and white blur attached me.

"We need to go shopping, tomorrow is the start for the excursion, come on, we need clothes!" Alice carried me to Rose's BMW where my mom was already waiting.

I was dumped unceremoniously into the back seat and not 1 second later, we were on the highway to Port Angeles. Stupid vampires and their super speed!

After 3 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of jeans, 2 miniskirts, 5 tank tops, a corset, 3 flip-flops, 2 cute shoes, 3 t-shirts, 2 bikinis, one Chinese takeaway box and a very cute jacket later, we were driving back home and it was practically midnight.

I was carried into my room by Rosalie and my last thought before drifting off to sleep was '24 hour shopping malls have to be banned'


	14. Chapter 14

_Flashback (last chapter)_

_That woke me up, "For good?"_

"_Yes, for good", he gave me a sad smile and a bit of a wave and left out the door to his shiny red motorcycle._

BPOV

I still can't believe Jacob left. At least he left after he said sorry to me, that doesn't make up for the fact that he's a jerk though. Oh well, time to get to class.

First class English, I have that one with Alice.

"Let's Go Bella, we're going to be late if we stay here any longer" Alice whined.

I had an overwhelming urge to go up to Edward and give him a much wanted goodbye hug and kiss but I restrained myself and clenched my fists instead.

We all separated to go to our different classes, I said bye to everyone. I looked at Edward longer than necessary and shot him a sad face. He merely shook his head, chuckled and gave me a dazzling smile before heading off to his class. I ground my teeth in frustration, wasn't that boy as affected as I am by our lack of contact?

All through English I was very fidgety and I bet Jasper could feel my frustration all the way from his classroom.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked me teasingly, "You seem a bit twitchy today"

"Alice… you know very well what's wrong, I didn't get a goodbye hug from Edward or anything, that and Mike Newton is giving me supposedly flirty looks from the other side of the room. Though I think his eyebrows have just gone haywire" I complained

"Well Bella, if that's what you think, then how did you know it was supposed to be a flirty look?" Alice retorted amusedly.

She was getting on my last nerve now and I feel like strangling her (not that it'd do much harm). So I just clenched my fist and tried not to do anything. She was having too much fun out of my torment.

All through class I kept on thinking about Edward until Alice had to remind me to leave when the bell rang.

We met up with the others down the hallway, as we usually do because Emmett and Rose always have to meet between classes so they 'catch up' on what's been happening. It's usually just a short trip to the janitor's closet and by short I mean 'vampire speed' short.

I walked with Jasper to my next class.

"So Bella, what did you learn in English?" Jasper asked amusedly with a twinkle in his eye.

I blushed. Alice must have told him about what happened in English.

"Not much Jasper, not much at all. Though I bet a certain pixie has already told you?" I told the truth.

He just grinned and nodded while we got to class.

In class, it was so boring and I was squirmy again.

"Bella could you contain your restlessness please" Jasper hissed at me

"Well, can you give me a hand Mr. Emotional?" I responded sarcastically.

Soon I was filled with calm and I nodded my head in thanks to Jasper.

It was soon lunch and I can't wait to see Edward, I basically ran to our cafeteria table. That was before I remembered that I couldn't touch Edward. Oh no, this is going to be hell, we're going to be an inch away and not able to touch. I groaned.

"Well, isn't our little blusher here excited about something" Emmett commented.

Alice and Jasper giggled when they heard Emmett's comment.

"That is _gasp_ the understatement _gasp_ of the century _gasp_ Emmett!" Alice tried to say but her unneeded breaths of air always interrupted it because she's laughing so much.

"What?" Emmett asked confusedly.

They both stopped laughing at the question and looked around uneasily, their eyes darted to me.

I begged with my eyes to Jasper and Alice not to tell the truth of what happened in class.

"Um… hehe, it's just that Bella's been so hungry all through class, she needed food and was all twitchy and excited, that's basically why she rushed in here so fast." Alice's voice sounded shifty to me but maybe that's only because I knew the truth, Emmett didn't have any suspicions and just started flirting excessively with Rosalie.

I just sat at my usual space opposite Edward and started eating the salad sandwich that Emmett so kindly bought for me.

"I hear you've been excited in class today, must have been one heck of a meal that you've been waiting for", Edward leaned over and whispered huskily in my ear.

I gasped at what he said, I turned to him, "Don't make today harder than it already is"

Rose gave me a confused look and I shrugged to show I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Bella, how are you today? Have you heard, Jacob's gone!" Mike walked over to us.

"Yea Mike I've heard, he told me this morning" I replied.

"Oh ok…"

"Mike, want to sit with us today?" Alice asked chirpily.

I sent her death glares. It was as if she was trying to annoy the hell out of me today, stupid cheerful pixie.

"Really, cool! Shove over 'B'!" He shouted.

I blushed. Most of the cafeteria was looking at us now. 'B'? Since when did he call me 'B'?

Mike sat next to me and started talking about something the 'gang' was doing on Friday night. I just let him talk and gave the occasional 'uhuh' or nod. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were sending him death glares but I don't think he noticed.

At one point in Mike's conversation, I could hear 3 faint growls. Mike had stopped talking, it seems he was waiting for an answer. I turned to Mike and asked, "What did you say again?"

"Oh, I just wondered if you want to be room buddies for the excursion to the theme parks", He said nonchalantly.

I looked at him curiously, does he seriously have a death wish?

Luckily, Edward saved the day, "Actually Mike, Bella already has a room buddy and she's staying with me" he practically growled that.

I sighed in relief and gave him a smile, he shrugged in return. The bell for the end of lunch rang. Edward and I walked silently to our biology classroom.

Once we were seated, I grumbled, "Today was hell, I always wanted to see you"

Edward just laughed at that, "Now you know how _I_ feel _everyday_"

"Oh"

I felt kind of bad that Edward had to go through that every day. I'm just imagining what he must have felt while Jacob and I were dating.

Pretty soon, we were faced with the end of the day. I jumped into the shower as soon as we got home, to get my muscles unclenched. It was such a hard day!

15 minutes and 2 bruises later, I got out of the shower all warm. There was a knock on my door, "Can I come in?" asks Edward's voice from the other side.

"Yup wait a moment", I rushed into a comfy pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Edward walked into the room and pulled me on his back and jumped out the window, all in a flash.

"Where are you stealing me to, kind sir?" I asked while readjusting my position to a more comfortable one.

"Why, my dear lady, I have merely stolen you away to visit a secluded area where the two of us can go without thy father watching", he played along.

We soon reached the meadow and we just law there cuddling and planting kisses all over each other.

At 6 o'clock, Edward rushed me home. As soon as we got inside, a black and white blur attached me.

"We need to go shopping, tomorrow is the start for the excursion, come on, we need clothes!" Alice carried me to Rose's BMW where my mom was already waiting.

I was dumped unceremoniously into the back seat and not 1 second later, we were on the highway to Port Angeles. Stupid vampires and their super speed!

After 3 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of jeans, 2 miniskirts, 5 tank tops, a corset, 3 flip-flops, 2 cute shoes, 3 t-shirts, 2 bikinis, one Chinese takeaway box and a very cute jacket later, we were driving back home and it was practically midnight.

I was carried into my room by Rosalie and my last thought before drifting off to sleep was '24 hour shopping malls have to be banned'


	15. Chapter 15

_Flashback (last chapter)_

_I was carried into my room by Rosalie and my last thought before drifting off to sleep was '24 hour shopping malls have to be banned'_

BPOV

'Wake up Belly-Bells! Time to go to school!!', I flinched at the loud sound and as a result of that, fell of my bed.

'Oooowww!' I rubbed my sore back and looked around, it's still quite dark, 'What time is it Emmett?'

'Huh? How did you know it was me?'

I rolled my eyes, knowing that his vampire sight would be able to see it even in the dark, 'Of course it's you! Who else in this whole world calls me Belly-Bells? Anyway, like I said, what time is it?'

'Oh, it's 3 o'clock Bells, we've got to get you ready, you have to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, Alice wants to play Bella Barbie with you, you still have to eat, you know, the works!'

I sighed, 'But Emmett, the buses leave at… 5!' Did you _have _to wake me up so early!'

I got back into bed and dug myself deeper into the covers. I was drifting off to sleep when a cold breath tickled my ear, 'You know, Alice originally planned to wake you up at 2 o'clock, it's pretty lucky for you to have been woken up at 3 instead. Not to mention that saying goodbye to Esme will at least take another hour and of course, you don't want to miss the bus now would you?'

When I opened my eyes, I was met with Edward's gorgeous butterscotch orbs. I groaned, 'Why do you have to be so damn logical… and sweet'

He laughed inwardly and lifted the covers in one big, sweeping motion. I glared at him and huffed in annoyance.

I trudged grumpily into the bathroom where I planned to have a nice, long, warm shower. When I came out of the bathroom, I was followed with puffs of warm vapour. Suddenly, a pale, scraggy hand shot out and pulled me into my walk-in closet.

'Took you long enough to get out of there Swan, if you had waited a second longer, I would have broken down the doors and I don't think Esme would have liked that' Alice barked, 'Now get changed into these clothes now!'

A lump of clothing was dumped into my arms and I mechanically started putting them on. One thing I know is _never_ mess with Alice when she's pissed and she can be _really_ menacing when she's pissed the only thing that would add to her "menacing-ness" is probably one of Jasper's army uniforms.

Once done, I inspected myself in the mirror. It was very ostentatious and too much skin was shown for my liking, how it can be warm and show that much skin, I have no idea, Alice always manages somehow. This whole outfit is probably payback for this morning's shower.

Downstairs, Esme came to hug me and say goodbye, telling me to be safe, etc… I just nodded politely and hugged her back. "It was only a short trip" I tried to tell her but I was still touched by Esme's motherly care.

The Cullen kids were already in the cars and Edward honked the horn signalling for me to hurry up. I quickly gave Esme a kiss and grabbed a cereal bar from a bowl in the Cullen's stylish kitchen.

I looked outside and saw that the other car has already left leaving just Edward and I to ride in the Volvo. Once in Edward's car, I fastened my seatbelt and looked out the window. I was very uncomfortable with this outfit and Edward's thoughts of it. I dared to sneak a peek at his reaction but only found him looking at my outfit disapprovingly. He locked eyes with me and I began to squirm under his critical gaze.

'I really do wish that Alice didn't pick that outfit' he started to explain.

'Neither do I, believe me, neither do I' I replied.

'How will I _ever_ survive the bus ride? Maybe I should just drive us to the destination myself, what with all those testosterone filled boys with us… not to mention their thoughts!' Edward started rambling, 'It's not that I don't like it, in fact, I like it very much and no one deserves to look so tempting but all those people get to see it as well and…'

I stopped his rambling with my finger, 'Don't' worry Edward, I'm yours and only yours remember'

He just nodded and we stopped a few seconds after. The other Cullens were already lining up into the bus.

EPOV

In the car ride, I made such a fool of myself. If I was human, I probably would have blushed. In the parking lot, Emmett waved to us.

_Hey Eddie! Hurry up now, or else we won't make the same bus!-Emmett_

I ran over to Bella's side (human speed of course) and escorted her out, careful not to let my eyes wonder over her outfit. I took her both her shoulders and guided her through the crowd to where Emmett's bulky figure is. When we joined the rest of the group, Coach Clapp was pulling us into the bus one by one, of course what he were doing to Rose, Bella and Alice was more like groping. I growled lightly at him when I passed.

_What is it with those Cullen men and growling! Is it a new trend among them or something?!- Coach Clapp_

Rose and Emmett managed to save the best seats for us, three 2-seaters in a row. Bella and I took the one to the back while Alice and Jasper took the front and Emmett and Rose took the middle. In truth, we only needed 4 seats because Alice and Rose were sitting on their partner's laps.

'Bella, what are you wearing?' Emmett commented judgementally.

'Alice' Bella mumbled from beside me.

For the rest of the bus ride none of the couples could enjoy themselves by making out because of Bella's outfit. Jasper always had a painful boner because of the lustful vibes that the school kids were radiating. Emmett was always sending glares to teenage boys and the thoughts that were coming from their minds about my family were R-rated.

_Oh mi gosh! Edward is looking so delicious that I would just jump him any second now…I bet he's insert teenage girl's fantasies here- Jessica Stanley _**shudder**

_If I had my way right now, I would bash Cullen's skull out and that little piece of material that is on Bella will be gone! MWAHAHAHA insert inappropriate fantasies here- Mike Newton_

The rest of the bus ride was filled with similar thoughts, sadly the only thoughts I really longed to hear was blocked away from me. We stopped in front of our hotel, it was 5-star, Esme and Carlisle donated the money for the school to upgrade our hotel so that we could have better accommodation and food… Esme constantly worries about Bella's eating habits, she thinks that Bella isn't eating enough although Carlisle, being a doctor constantly contradicts her.

I got Bella's luggage, as well as mine, out of the bus's luggage compartment. In the lobby, Bella has already got our room key and is hopping in excitement. Of course with all her hopping, being Bella, she was _bound_ to trip soon. She did. Only, this time, I wasn't close enough to her, Mike Newton was though. Sadly, he was _not _a vampire and he also tumbled down with Bella. Ending up with a… compromising position. I wasn't happy with that, my inner beast wanted to explode, apparently Rose's was about to as well, she was the closest Cullen to Bella and in a few strides, she pulled a very confused Bella off Mike Newton.

I also reached them and asked, 'Are you alright?'

'Could be better, wish you were there to pick me up though'

'Let's go' I said.

I walked with Bella to the lift. I also spotted the room number from our key in Bella's hand. Room 69, floor 6.** (AN: I HAD to have that room number)**

Once we arrived in front of our room, Bella clumsily tried to open the door and ended up dropping the keys. I impatiently picked it up and stuck it into the hole, successfully opening the door. There was a big bed, a bedside table, lots of artwork, the colour scheme was gold and red and I can see the bathroom with a big Jacuzzi and bath as well. Perfect.

'Welcome to the suite… Roomie!' I said to Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

_Flashback from last chapter_

_EPOV_

_A cough interrupted us and I turned my head round to face the intruder. I was met by Emmett's piercing gaze and I felt a pinch of fear._

EPOV

The next second, I was hurled towards a wall and Emmett's foot crushed my ribs.

'Edward! I came in here with Rose to check if Bella's asleep yet and _look_ what I find!' he boomed. I just nodded a fraction to show I heard him, 'What were you thinking doing that with Bella? You're not her boyfriend!'

I can hear Bella getting a similar lecture from Rose except not as violent.

'I am' I managed to choke out.

If possible, Emmett's eyes widened further but this time it was out of disbelief not anger. He slapped me.

'Why didn't I know Edward, what were you trying to gain by hiding this from me?' He shouted. I'm pretty sure that the whole building could have heard him.

'Nothing Em, I'm sorry! I really am. Know that I love Bella with all my heart, since ever' I pleaded with him for once not caring if I looked like a coward or not.

He kicked me and suddenly I felt the weight on my chest evaporate. From the corner of my eye, I can see Jasper and Alice restraining Emmett. Jasper used his power on Emmett and soon Emmett was calm. Alice rushed over to me and kept on begging for forgiveness saying she should have seen it.

Emmett even in his calm state was still mumbling a lecture to me, 'You're not her boyfriend, you can't be, she just got out of a goddamn relationship… you were kissing her, I bet you just molested her that was it right!'

Sadly, in all our turmoil, Coach Clapp came in to inspect the damage done as well as the students from the rooms next to us. They were Jessica, Angela, Mike Newton and Ben Cheney. Angela and Ben I have no problem with but seriously Jessica and Mike? Does God really have a grudge against me?

'What is going on here Cullen?!' Coach Clapp barked loudly.

_What I really mean is why the whole room look like elephants tramped on it and all the furniture broken. Especially why the weird-coloured-haired one's shirt is ripped? They could sue me for this!- Coach Clapp_

'We can explain Sir', Alice uttered hurriedly.

Coach Clapp gave her a pointed look to start explaining and make it fast.

'You see, Bella and Edward were getting to sleep after the tiring ghost tour and then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I came in and started talking a bit too loudly, you know, we have traditions at our house where we visit at Bella's room before we sleep and just talk, family bonding and all that. It's usually very loud and I a fight broke out between Emmett and Edward, now everyone is… slightly… distressed.' Alice finished explaining in length without taking a breath through it all.

_This family is so weird, does this happen often… I always thought the big one, Emmett, was on steroids or something- Coach Clapp_

While this was happening, my ribs have healed properly and I was only left with a slight ache on my chest.

'Okay, everyone back to their rooms!' Coach Clapp instructed, ' I think it's better tonight if no one sleeps in this room, there is too much broken glass and stuff, we can get the cleaners to do that but you guys pay, ok? Edward can go to Jasper's room and Bella can move into Rosalie's room… it's better if Edward and Emmett are kept apart for now understood?'

I just heard a chorus of "Yes Sir" ringing around the room. Esme and Carlisle are going to kill us when we get back.

We all left the room shamefully, with me giving one last pitying look at Bella, she's got the worst end of the stick and hopefully she can convince Emmett that I wasn't sexually harassing her.

BPOV

I left with Emmett and Rose to their room.

'Sorry guys, I hate to be a burden' I said truthfully.

Rose immediately came up to hug me stating how much of a burden I'm _not_.

'First Bella, tell me what happened, was he harassing you?' Emmett asked sternly

I just laughed, there's no way he would do that to me.

'Oh god Bella, did he try to rape you? I'll kill him when teachers are asleep, I seriously will!' Dad started to get psyched now.

'No, no, dad, it was nothing like that. Actually why don't I explain tomorrow when Edward is here as well because I'm really tired.' I tried to postpone this conversation as long as possible, 'Well goodnight'

I jumped into the bed and sunk myself deeper into the sheets, while peeking to see Emmett's reaction. He was pissed to say the least. I guess I'll have to explain tomorrow.

(NEXT DAY)

I woke up and stretched just like normal, is it just me or is this bed more comfortable than usual? I looked around, where am I?

Last night's events came pouring down on me, so it did happen.

'Good morning Bella! Are you ready to explain yet? It's still a couple of hours till breakfast.' Emmett greeted in a seemingly cheerful voice but I heard a sharp edge that many wouldn't notice if they didn't know him well.

'Just call everyone up first, I need to clean my teeth' I groaned.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair looked like a haystack, I tried to tame it. I brushed my teeth slowly to try and prolong the time. But soon I just had to go out and face them.

'Hi guys' I said nervously to the rest of my family, minus Carlisle and Esme of course.

'Ok so explain Bella!' Emmett called out impatiently.

I sat next to Edward and looked into his butterscotch eyes lovingly. 'Edward and I are dating' I announced.

'What?' Emmett is starting to get angry.

'Just calm down Emmett, they love each other you know!' Alice broke our conversation.

'How can you say that? Why are you on their side? Aren't you even the least bit shocked?' Emmett started firing questions at her.

'Ugh Emmett, everyone knew! Even Carlisle and Esme, you were the last to find out.' Alice said impatiently.

'Why am _I_ always last? Do you guys think so lowly of me?' Emmett complained, 'Fine, Edward, Bella, you guys do whatever you like, it seems as if I'm not even counted as your dad anymore seeing as _my_ opinion as well as Rose's doesn't matter anymore!'

'But Dad' I started whining.

'NO! Just get out of my room, go to Alice and Jasper's seeing as they're who you trust most!' Emmett roared.

Edward just pulled me up and carried me bridal style to his room. I can't believe that Emmett, my dad, teddy bear, whatever you want to call it, just basically disowned me!

I cried in Edward's chest soaking his shirt in salty tears.


	17. Chapter 17

_Flashback (last chapter)_

_Edward just pulled me up and carried me bridal style to his room. I can't believe that Emmett, my dad, teddy bear, whatever you want to call it, just basically disowned me!_

_I cried in Edward's chest soaking his shirt in salty tears._

EmPOV

I sat there thinking about what I did. Did I really do that? But she deserved it, I can't believe she kept _this_ a secret from me. However, my thinking time didn't last very long. A manicured hand flashed in front of me and slapped my face with a loud _thwack_.

'Ouch, what was that for Rosie?' I asked hurt, it did hurt too. There is an ache where her hand painfully collided with my face.

'_THAT_ was for basically disowning _my_ daughter! Gosh Emmett, you are unbelievable sometimes!' She screamed frustrated.

I wasn't worried much, this is just like every other tantrum she's ever had and it will blow off in a while. I should just look cute, it always works. I shined my puppy dog eyes upon her but all I received was a kick in the gut.

'Don't you even try and look cute for me Mr! Go out there and apologize to Bella _NOW_! She must be so hurt…' Rose trailed off.

'I'm not doing _that! _She deserves it! Being Edward's girlfriend and all while not telling _me_, she should tell me! I'm her father!' During that speech, I vented off my anger by punching a large hole in the wall.

'Look what you've done Emmett! That's it, I'm out of here!' She stormed out upset.

I sighed deeply and left for the restaurant. As soon as I entered the room, the whispering started. As a vampire, I heard them clearly.

_Apparently, Edward and Bella are dating_

_Hey have you heard Emmett and Edward had a fight because Edward is dating Bella. Emmett was jealous because he wanted Bella too. Poor Rosalie, I wonder how she feels_

_No, Emmett and Edward had a fight because Emmett found out the Edward has actually been molesting Bella_

_I heard that Edward and Jasper have been molesting Bella._

_No but Jessica said she was in the room and she saw Emmett molesting Edward._

Despite all that has happened today, I chuckled. These rumors tend to go very far from the truth, I mean, seriously, me molesting Edward? That's a joke. No one really wants to molest Edward anyway!

I scanned the room to look for Rosalie. I instantly spotted her glowing blonde head. Sadly, it is joined with all of my other siblings. I don't really feel like joining them at the moment, I trudged sadly to the bar, sat down and laid my head onto the wooden bar top. A moment later Rose joined me with a pitiful, 'Hey'

I ignored her.

'You know, you should say sorry to Bella'

Again, I didn't respond

'Ok! Fine keep your dignity but you have to forgive her someday!' she huffed.

EPOV

Bella is still slightly distressed and doesn't look like she could have much fun on this trip. That's a pity.

'Edward, do you think Rosalie will convince Emmett to forgive me?' Bella asked from beside me, while nervously nibbling on her bottom lip

I tuned in to Emmett's head to find his answer.

_If I apologize then she'll think I'm a softie and a push over, I'll apologize anyway… later… maybe tomorrow… hopefully Rose will stay with me through it. I mean if she doesn't then I don't have anyone else. But seriously, I can't believe Edward tried to molest Bella! I'm having a talk with him later for sure- Emmett_

I was glad that he was going to apologize to Bella soon, as soon as I tell her then hopefully she'll calm down but that happiness was clouded with anger. How could Emmett believe that I would ever think of disrespecting Bella in any way!

'Edward, are you alright?' Bella asked

'Huh, no… um, Emmett said he'll apologize to you tomorrow morning. He's worried about his manliness. So it should be fine, let's go have fun Bella!' I replied enthusiastically

'Everyone, let's go now! Make sure you bring your towels and swimsuits. Load into the bus while the teachers mark the roll, ok everyone, let's move it!' Coach Clapp instructed from the middle of the room.

I tugged at Bella's hand while Alice kept chatting to her eagerly. I sighed as I entered the bus with Bella in tow. Emmett was already there and glaring daggers at me. Not good. Well the good news was that Emmett didn't save a seat for us and so I don't have to sit near him and his uncomfortable stares.

Along the way I just held on to Bella and we chatted normally about all the rides we would go to. She seemed to get better now that she was sure that Emmett will befriend her soon enough. Soon enough, with my vampire vision, I saw a waterslide tower in the near horizon.

'We're going to be there soon Bella. We have to ride that waterslide, it looks wild!' I whisper-shouted to her.

I kissed her cheek and she looked at me confusedly. Even though I couldn't read her mind it was pretty easy to read her face. In this case, she was asking why I was doing it so openly.

'Oh, everyone knows now, Mike and Jessica sent rumors around. The story went from us dating to me molesting you to Emmett molesting me… it's very unbelievable is it not?' I asked for her opinion trying to play it cool, as if it didn't upset me that much. But in truth, the image of Emmett molesting me is disgusting. Especially when it doesn't stop playing, as well as the fact that it's from Lauren's daydreams, makes it twice as sickening.

'I can't believe I didn't know about this' Bella whispered in shock, I don't think she meant for me to hear but I did.

'No one wanted to tell you. They know you'll just get embarrassed about it' I explained to her.

'Oh well kids we're here now!' Mr Banner called out, saving Bella from replying. I was met with a park full of twisting pipes, color and water shooting out everywhere.

'This looks like fun' I commented dryly. Luckily for us, it's going to be cloudy all day long.

We picked a table underneath the shady tropical leaves and we separated to get changed.

I quickly changed and waited with Jasper in front of the girl's change rooms.

Alice and Bella came out and _holy shit_ the world seemed a lot tighter for me and Jasper.


	18. Chapter 18

_Flashback_

_I quickly changed and waited with Jasper in front of the girl's change rooms. Alice and Bella came out and __holy shit__ the world seemed a lot tighter for me and Jasper_

EPOV

Like I said… Bella looks really _really _pretty in that swimsuit. Jasper suddenly dragged me along and jumped into the closest pool with me in tow. Huh?

_You don't want them to actually __see__ it do you?- Jasper_

I looked back to Alice and Bella. Alice was laughing her head off while Bella merely looked uncomfortable in the swimsuit. I don't know why, I think it looks perfect on her… more than perfect actually!

_Come on Edward! Gosh! You're not helping! Just think of something repulsive like… those nachos that humans eat!- Jasper_

My image of Bella in her swimsuit is slowly blurring and being replaced by a plate of nachos. The blobs of sour cream would be enough to make _anybody_ sick… not to mention the massive pile of cheese. **(AN: sorry to you nacho fans… actually I'm a big nacho fan too! Love that stuff)**

_OK… Let's go see them. It seems like Emmett and Rose have joined them too- Jasper_

Oh no Emmett. He'll probably ruin the mood or something! I jumped out of the pool quickly and walked briskly to the rest of my group with Jasper following closely behind me.

'Hey, we were waiting for you guys! Well, we were thinking that we girls wanted to get a day off from you people and we wouldn't want to go on those scary rides either! We're just going to laze about you know… sit chat and maybe go for a dip… who knows?' Rosalie proposed once Jasper and I joined them.

'Sure Rose! I have _no_ problem at all with that… how about you, _Edward?'_ Emmett sneered my name as if it was poison. I suppose he still has a grudge against me. He probably planned this out with Rose just to keep me away from Bella!

'Um… no problem at all Em, let's go!' I said, trying to be enthusiastic and not let my raw fear of Emmett show through. Jasper just sighed and dragged Emmett and I along to the 2 degree angle slides.

'Ok, well you two want to go on that?' Jasper asked us warily.

'Sure, let's go…' I seem to be saying that a lot recently. I feel really sorry for Jasper though, he's the one who has to elevate all the tension.

We got to the top after a long while and when we got there I saw the sign "_Pair Up"._ I groaned and quickly grabbed Jasper to my side. Emmett was too deep in thought to notice the sign. When we got to the top, a blonde bimbo with large fake boobs came up to Emmett. I feel so sorry for him, even if he does hate me.

'Oh My God, you like don't have a partner come on let's go next, I'm Sarah by the way'. When she came up to Emmett, you should have seen his face, it was priceless… I wish I had a camera so I could show the family. I muffled a giggle that was about to erupt, covering it stealthily with a cough. Sadly, that just brought attention to Jasper and me.

'Oh, yea Sarah, I'm Emmett by the way and these are my two very _eligible_ brothers Edward and Jasper' He motioned to us like we were dogs for sale at the pet shop. I glared at my _dear_ brother.

'Oh, wow, you guys are like so hot! Can I like, take a like picture with you guys later?' Sarah begged pitifully.

I shared a secret glance with Jasper at vampire speed. Is this girl serious? Does she take pictures with all the _hot_ guys she sees? Luckily, we were saved by answering because of the lifeguard that motioned us forward and on to the slide. Jasper and I lined slid down quickly, leaving Emmett to the mercy of blonde barbie, Sarah.

The ride was awesome but it's not because of the speed, no, I can get that anytime when I run, it's the wonderful pull of gravity, as well as the rush of water spraying from side to side.

As soon as Jasper and I hit the water in pool at the bottom, we ran off to find our girlfriends before Emmett can come find us.

'Where is that husband of mine?' Rose asked once we reached them.

'He went with some girl on the ride that we were on, we ran away from them before she could start taking pictures of us together' Jasper answered Rose, while grabbing a seat for himself.

'Oh! That no good, Emmett! When he gets back let's see how he likes my attitude to that' Rosalie growled angrily, I know I definitely would have hated to be Emmett when he gets back here.

For the most of the time, we just talked before Emmett came back looking pissed. 'Seriously, that woman, she pulled me off to her friends and I had to take pictures, lots of it and girls these days need to learn to keep their hands and suggestive comments to themselves'

'Emmett…' Rose snarled warningly, 'I need to have a talk with you on how to say _no_ to clingy girls ok!'

'Hey! Let's go to the lazy pool, come on you guys!' Alice bounced while dragging Jasper and Bella along. I just laughed and followed the evil, little pixie.

Once Bella was released, she came up and gave me a great, big, hug. 'How is your day so far? Had fun with the guys? I hope Emmett wasn't too much! Ooh!'

She slipped on a fat tube and jumped into the water, letting the strong current flow her away. She's so enthusiastic! I jumped in and chased after her while explaining my day so far, not really much fun though.

We just followed the current until Bella got prune-ish and hungry.

BPOV

I just drifted silently along with Edward. Well, that was until my _tummy_ killed the mood!

'Come on, some food for you madam?' Edward just gave me one of those gorgeous crooked smiles while I held his hand helplessly being led to the food stall.

We (okay, well I) ate lunch and joined the rest for rides afterwards. To tell the truth it was pretty fun. It helped me forget about my current disagreement with Emmett.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the first eighteen chapters of this FanFic. I'd like to thank Bezzaletta for letting me finish her story. Such an honor. Whoot.

So, this is the first chapter that I'm actually writing myself. I hope that you like it. Tell me what to change if you don't like it.

Chapter nineteen

_BPOV_

Even though the room had two beds in it, Edward and I used only one. We decided not to push our luck with my father and he just watched me sleep, apparently. It was nice, but sort of awkward. He had told me that Coach Clapp came into our room at around one in the morning to make sure we weren't doing anything. Even he heard about the dispute between Emmett and Edward and I.

I was excited. Emmett was going to apologize today for yelling at us and practically disowning me. He made me cry. Luckily, Edward was able to make me happy again.

When I officially got up, meaning I had showered and gotten dressed in the outfit that Alice had picked out for me, Edward and I went down to the restaurant in the lobby for breakfast. Sure, I was the only on in my family who would be eating it, but, you know, whatever.

Edward and I cam down, hand in hand, announcing that we were officially together. We sat down beside our family who was smiling at us, well, besides Dad. He was still angry and didn't want to accept the fact that his little human was growing up.

"Dad," I said, "Would you rather me date that scum, Jacob or someone trustworthy, like Edward?" Emmett Sighed.

"Okay," he said, "I am sorry. I thought about it for a long time and I think that you two really are a good couple. You complement each other well. I hope you can accept my apology and forgive me."

"I forgive you," I said.

"Me, too," said Edward.

"Thanks," said Dad. He grinned and gave me a hug. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he started to laugh. "All right, time for the youngest to eat." I got a plate filled up with an assortment of foods. Then, we all sat down.

Mr. Banner passed by us and gave us a skeptical look. "Why is it that only Bella is eating?" he asked.

"We aren't that hungry," said Rosalie.

"Plus, our parents are going to give a big 'welcome home' dinner tonight," lied Alice.

"Um," said Mr. Banner, "Why is Bella eating then?"

"She's hypoglycemic," lied Jasper, "And she had a bigger appetite than Emmett." Mr. Banner detected no falsehood in their voices and left us alone.

Thank god I didn't have to fend for myself, otherwise he would have known that we were lying.

I picked at my food until I was satisfied and then we went back to our rooms. We were checking out today, then going to the park. I hadn't been there, but my family told me it was lovely. There was a lake and paddleboats and a merry-go-round and so many other things. It sounded like fun. The last day on our three-day excursion trip would be a pretty good day.

After breakfast, everyone piled onto the bus. Emmett and Rosalie sat behind Edward and I in the very last seat on the bus. Stupid overprotective parents. They made sure that if Edward and I did anything- kissing, hugging, holding hands- anything, they'd stop it. Well, Rose was fine with it, it was mostly Emmett.

After the half an hour drive to the park, we got out and looked around. Alice, after seeing the merry-go-round, dragged me away from Edward and took me on there. We were having fun. She got on a seahorse; I got on a Chinese Dragon. As the ride spun, Edward jumped on and to on the Bengal tiger that was beside me.

"Some people will get angry with you," I said lowly for only him to hear.

"Like who?" he asked.

"The ride master, your parents, and our buddies in Italy," I said, "Nice move, jumping over a fence so quickly had you had to be watching in order to see it. Are you stupid?"

"Maybe just a little," he said, "But it doesn't really matter. I'm on the ride and they can't get me off." I rolled my eyes.

Alice, who was two rows ahead of us, had whipped her head around to glare at her brother. I could hear her annoyed snarls and laughed.

"You're going to get beaten by a pixie-esque vampire," I said.

"Damn straight he going to get beaten," said Alice.

"Oops," he said. He grinned and innocent smile. Alice exhaled sharply out of her nose and got off the sea horse. The ride was over. Edward grabbed my hand and we left the ride. We went over to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Alice had come beside them as we were walking towards them. When we got there, Emmett punched Edward in the arm angrily.

"Do you have a death wish?" he hissed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You are some kind of stupid," said Rosalie, shaking her head.

"He won't do it again," I promised for him, "Willy you?"

"No, ma'am," he said.

"What next?" Jasper asked.

"Paddleboats," said Alice, excitedly. She took Jasper's hand and led him to the life for renting a paddleboat. I took Edward's and followed. We stood in like behind Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley Angela Webber, and Ben Cheney.

"This'll be fun," I said.

"I can't wait," said Edward.

"I think we should race Jessica and Lauren, what do you think?" I asked. He laughed then gave me a kiss. Emmett "accidentally" bumped into us.

"Oops," he said, "Sorry, I fell over."

"Some graceful vampire you are," I mumbled. Emmett laughed, then nudged me.

"Don't be like that, kid," he said, "I'm your dad. I have to look out for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. Emmett rested his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze, a fatherly thing.

Edward got into our paddleboat. We went the opposite direction from my parents. When we were 60 or 70 yards away, I said to Edward, "Watch this."

"Hey, Emmett!" I called. He and Rose looked over at Edward and I. I took Edward's hand and we started to kiss. Passionately. For two reasons. One, because we loved each other and PDA is pretty fun, and two, to piss off Emmett. Let me tell you, it worked.

I heard Rose, Jasper and Alice cracking up. Emmett started to paddle towards us.

"Shit!" cried Edward. We started to paddle elsewhere as fast as we could. Okay, not really, seeing how is we paddle away as fast as we could, people would realize that we were going a little too fast. Okay, okay, way too fast. We parked our paddleboat at the other rental place and took off.

We ran at human speed to a changing tent and hid in there. I was panting, but Edward wasn't. He had a grin on his face.

"You think we're safe?" I whispered.

"No way," he said, "He can smell you and hear your heartbeat. We're not safe until he gives up."

"What do we do until then?" I whispered. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. We started to make out when Emmett pulled back the curtain.

"That's sick!" he cried. He started to gag dramatically and left us alone. We shrugged and then continued.

_EPOV (Edward)_

Bella and I came down to breakfast hand-in-hand. Everyone stared at us. Their thoughts were somewhat funny

_I bet that she brainwashed him into liking her. She stole my man –Lauren_

_Look at how cute they are! –Angela_

_Stupid Cullen gets all the girls he wants –Mike_

_They look happy! –Rosalie_

_Emmett is pissed off, Edward –Jasper_

_EDWARD! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING! I AM __SO__ PISSED OFF AT YOU RIGHT NOW! –Emmett_

We sat down beside them.

"Dad," Bella said, "Would you rather me date that scum, Jacob or someone trustworthy, like Edward?" Emmett Sighed.

"Okay," he said, "I am sorry. I thought about it for a long time and I think that you two really are a good couple. You complement each other well. I hope you can accept my apology and forgive me."

"I forgive you," She said.

"Me, too," I agreed.

"Thanks," said Emmett. She grinned and then gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and he started to laugh. "All right, time for the youngest to eat." Bella got some food, and then sat back down with the rest of us

Mr. Banner passed by us and gave us a skeptical look. "Why is it that only Bella is eating?" he asked.

"We aren't that hungry," said Rosalie.

"Plus, our parents are going to give a big 'welcome home' dinner tonight," lied Alice.

"Um," said Mr. Banner, "Why is Bella eating then?"

"She's hypoglycemic," lied Jasper, "And she had a bigger appetite than Emmett." Mr. Banner detected no falsehood in their voices and left us alone.

Bella ate her food and then we all got onto the bus. Emmett and Rose sat behind us, making it very awkward for me, Emmett breathing down my neck to make sure I don't do anything to Bella. It was kind of creepy.

But when we got to the park, Alice dragged Bella away from me and pulled her on the merry-go-round. Alice climbed onto a seahorse while Bella climbed onto a red dragon two rows behind her. The ride started to spin. I went to the side of the ride that no one was one, leaped over the fence and onto the ride and sat beside Bella.

"Some people will get angry with you," she said quietly

"Like who?" I asked

"The ride master, your parents, and our buddies in Italy," she said, "Nice move, jumping over a fence so quickly had you had to be watching in order to see it. Are you stupid?"

"Maybe just a little," I said, "But it doesn't really matter. I'm on the ride and they can't get me off." She rolled her eyes. Alice looked at us and started to snarl at me. Bella started to laugh

"You are going to get beaten by a pixie-esque vampire," she said to me.

"Damn straight he's going to get beaten," said Alice

"Oops," I said. I grinned an innocent smile. Alice got off of her animal and then Bella and I did the same. We went over to our family. When we got over there, Emmett punched me in the arm. It hurt

"Do you have a death wish?" he hissed.

"What?" I asked

"You are some kind of stupid," said Rosalie, shaking her head.

"He won't do it again," Bella said for me. "Will you?"

"No, ma'am," I said

"What next?" Jasper asked.

"Paddleboats," said Alice, excitedly. She took Jasper's hand and led him to the life for renting a paddleboat. Bella and I followed. We stood in like behind Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley Angela Webber, and Ben Cheney.

"This'll be fun," she said

"I can't wait," I said

"I think we should race Jessica and Lauren, what do you think?" she asked. I laughed and kissed her. Emmett 'accidentally' tripped and ran into me.

"Oops," he said, "Sorry, I fell over."

"Some graceful vampire you are," Bella mumbled. Emmett laughed and then nudged her.

"Don't be like that, kid," he said, "I'm your dad. I have to look out for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bella said. Emmett rested his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, a fatherly thing.

We got into our paddleboat. When we were about 60 yards away from Emmett and Rose, Bella nudges me and whispers. "Watch this."

She put her hand on the side of her mouth, as to amplify her voice. "Hey, Emmett!" she called. Both Emmett and Rosalie looked over at out boat. She took my hand and kissed me. I knew what she was doing. I pulled her in closer as to kiss her passionately. She was trying to piss off Emmett. It was working.

Alice, Jasper and Rose started to laugh.

"Bastard!" said Emmett. He started to paddle towards us

"Shit!" I cried. She and I paddled as fast as we could without going vampire speed. We put the boat back into the rental area and started to run. We ran to a changing tent and hid in there.

"You think we're safe?" she asked

"No way," I said, "He can smell you and hear your heartbeat. We're not safe until he gives up."

"What do we do until then?" she whispered. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her.she deepened the kiss. Soon, we were making out. Then, to ruin the moment, Emmett discovered our hiding spot and pulled back the curtain.

"That's sick!" he cried. He started to gag dramatically and left us alone. We shrugged and then continued.

I know, I know. It's taken me forever to get this up. I promise that I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. I'm so sorry for the wait.

Please tell me how I did.

Thanks

Sarah

Oh, PS, I have other stories that aren't done and they may take a while. Just as a heads up. Thanks for understanding


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I won almost nothing. Most of the story is Bezzaletta's, the idea was ChocolateFrog823's and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. Oh well.**

**There you go, ChocolateFrog, I gave you your rightful credit. And I'm sorry about your rainbow socks. I had the same issue with a rainbow shirt. **

**You all noticed that there were two parts to the last chapter and they seemed almost identical. They were almost identical, and that was on purpose. I did that to get both of their thoughts at that moment. But, you guys didn't like it, so I won't do it again. On with the story!**

Chapter 20!

BPOV

On the way back from the park, we had about a two and a half hour drive, bringing our grand total to three hours. Almost everyone else slept on the way back. How could they possibly do that? I mean, really, we had all just woken up. So the only ones on the bus who were awake were me, my family, and the bus driver. But we were in the back of the bus, so if I called Emmett 'dad' and Rosalie 'mom' I don' think he'd be able to hear.

At one point, Edward grasped my hand and Emmett freaked.

"Bella!" said Emmett, "What is the matter with you? You're seventeen! He's one hundred and seven!"

"Dad!" I said.

"No!" he said, "No matter what, you're my little girl."

"Mom," I said to Rosalie, "Just a little help?"

"No problem, Bella," said Rose. She pulled Emmett's face over to hers and kissed him. And him being Emmett, he could not resist making out with her. It was gross on my part. I mean, come one, watching your parents making out. Gross.

That was one of those things that you can't watch, but you can't look away until someone pulls your face away. Luckily, someone did: Edward. He put his cold hand on my face and pulled is away from the sickening sight. He started to kiss me.

Emmett, thank god, didn't notice that we were totally making out. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Alice shrug and they started to make out. So six of the seven people on the bus were full-frontal making out and no one could possible stop us.

Eventually, I got tired and fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep that killed time.

- - -

"Belly!" said Emmett, trying to wake me up by shaking me.

I groaned. "No," I said. "I don't want to get up, Dad."

"Emmett, don't you dare," said Rosalie.

The next thing I knew, I was soaked. I opened my eyes and saw an empty Deer Park water bottle above my head that was attached to Emmett's arm. He started to laugh.

"Oh my freaking god," I said, "You are SO dead! No pun intended." He ran off the bus. I ran after him, trying not to fall over. I caught up to him and started to hit him.

"You realize that you can't hurt me, don't you?" Emmett asked.

"You're ruining her fun," said Jasper.

"Shut up, Jazz," I said. "I'll beat you, too."

"That same goes for him, too, honey," said Emmett.

"You're such a jackass!" I screamed at him.

"Where did you pick that language?" Emmett asked.

"You are her father," said Edward, wrapping his arms around my waist. That calmed me down, but I was still angry. Jasper sent waves of serenity to me and I was officially calm.

"Come on," said Rose, "Carlisle and Esme might get worried."

"About what?" I asked, "Five vampire teenagers?"

"No," said Alice, "One human teenager."

"Let's go," said Edward. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took the almighty Jeep while Edward and I took the Volvo. The quick car ride was relatively silent. There didn't need to be any talking. It was not an awkward silence, it was actually very comfortable.

We got to our large abode and came in. we got there after everyone else, so everyone was waiting for us.

"Edward!" cried Esme, "Bella! Welcome home! Bella, you must be hungry. I made you some lunch."

"Thank you, Esme," I said. There was a sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup on the table for me. I sat down and started to eat my food.

"Tell us about your trip," said Carlisle, sitting down with the rest of the family at the table

We told Carlisle and Esme (almost) every detail of our trip. Luckily, Emmett left out the part when Edward and I made out in the tent. That would have been a bit embarrassing, talking about making out in a tent with their one hundred and seven year old son while running away from my dad. I'm sorry if that's just me, but I'd find that a bit awkward.

We talked until about tree thirty and then we went our separate ways. Emmett, Rose and Jasper went hunting. Apparently, during the excursion, Edward and Alice left for a bit and came across some deer. Needless to say, I stayed home with Edward and Alice. Carlisle was called into the hospital and Esme went out to buy some paint for a room she was refurnishing in the house.

Edward and I hung out in his room until I heard a very alarming sound.

"Bellaaaa!" sang Alice.

"Oh, no," I said.

"What?" whispered Edward. "What is it?"

"I know that form of my name," I said. "She wasn't to torture me. She just wants me to die in her hands."

"It can't be that bad," said Edward, Kissing my hair.

"It really, really is, Edward," I said, burying my face in his chest. "Protect me."

"I'll do my best," he whispered. As he tenderly said that in my ear, Alice burst through the door.

"Bella!" she sang again, "Let's go shopping!"

"No, Alice," I said.

"Please?" she begged, "Only an hour and a half."

"One hour," I said, "And no Barbie Bella after."

"Deal," she said as she pulled me away from Edward.

"Bye, Edward," I called.

"Bye, Love," he said.

Alice dragged me out to Carlisle's Mercedes. We drove to the mall and went shopping. I was a good little girl and put on what Alice picked out and I didn't complain once. I was bored, though. My mind wandered to Edward on more than one occasion.

Alice picked out a nice skirt, a green silk tank top, a snug pair of jeans and a blue sweater. They were all very nice… and expensive. Stupid rich family. They all have this really weird fetish with buying me stuff that I don't need.

So, after an hour of shopping, we got back into the sleek black car and drove back to the house. Before I even got into the house, I heard Edward playing a familiar melody: my lullaby. Even though I'd heard it so many years ago, it still made me feel so loved that someone would write a lullaby for me.

We entered the house, and is I predicted, Edward's long fingers were stroking the keys perfectly. I went and sat beside him on the bench and listened to him play. When he hit the last lingering note, he turned and smiled at me.

"You haven't played in a while," I said.

"No," he said, "I haven't. I wanted to get some practice in."

"Why would you need to?" I asked, "You already play better than anyone else in the world."

He grinned my favorite crooked smile that made my heart go crazy. "I'm not that good," he said.

"Edward," I said, "I'd like to see someone play that lullaby as wall as you can."

"I'll teach you, and then you can," he said.

**That's the end of that chapter.**

**So, I've gotten forty something reviews from this story. I'd check my email every hour and there we go, thirty plus new emails from Fan Fiction. I was saying in my head, "Bezzie, thank you so much!"**

**And thanks to all of you! Yay!**

**With love**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I freaking wish!**

**So, last chapter everyone was all like "AWWWWW!" and I'm like, "YES!" I'm really glad you like me writing this. I have my fans from other stories, and then everyone who was a fan of the story before flooding to read it. They're all on the edge of their seats. I'm really… really… REALLY glad that you all like it and that I'm not doing anything wrong. So thanks. ON WITH IT!**

**_Previously on Edward's Girl, Emmett's daughter…_**

"_You haven't played in a while," I said._

"_No," he said, "I haven't. I wanted to get some practice in."_

"_Why would you need to?" I asked, "You already play better than anyone else in the world."_

_He grinned my favorite crooked smile that made my heart go crazy. "I'm not that good," he said._

"_Edward," I said, "I'd like to see someone play that lullaby as wall as you can."_

"_I'll teach you, and then you can," he said._

Chapter Twenty

"Really?" I asked, "You'll teach me?"

"It's not that hard," he said, "Just mimic me." He stroked the first few of the notes in perfection and then took his hands of the keys. I watched intently and knew exactly which notes were the right keys. I ran my fingers over the right notes and played the first part of it exactly right.

"Good job, Bella," Edward congratulated me with a kiss. I smiled a victorious smile. He thought me the next three parts and I got them down pretty well.

"You're doing very well," Said Edward.

"It's because of my teacher," I said.

"Or, maybe because you have been listening to this song since you were six," he said.

"That may have something to do with it," I said, "But you're still a good teacher."

"Now, let's try and put the whole thing together," he said. I recalled the notes and played my lullaby. I fumbled a bit in places where I couldn't remember what key it was. But other than that, I played it very will for the first time through.

"Great job, love," Edward said, kissing my hair.

"I want to play it again," I said.

"Be my guest," he said. He held his hand out to the keyboard. I placed my hands on the first keys, took a deep breath, and started to play. I memorized each note perfectly. I played my song almost as well as Edward.

In the middle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came in after jumping across the river. I had seen them do that so many times; graceful bounds taking them from one bank of the wide river to the other.

"Wow, Edward," said Emmett, not realizing that it was me, "You haven't played in a while!" he stopped when he saw his beloved human daughter playing the piano.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked astonished.

"She's almost done," hissed Edward. I played the last few notes, letting the last one linger in the air. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them and turned to my parents. They stared at me. Jasper was beside Alice, and he had the same shocked expression at Emmett and Rosalie. Alice giggled at her siblings faces.

"How long have you been working on that?" Jasper asked, the first to recover. I looked over at the clock.

"Two hours," I said.

"_Two hours?_" Rosalie asked, "How?"

"I've heard that song for as long as I can remember. I was bound to catch on sometime," I said. Emmett stood there, his mouth still gaping. How could clumsy Bella possibly be able to play the piano to near perfection?

"Have a little faith in me, Dad," I said. "I'm not totally useless."

"That was really good," he said. "I honestly couldn't tell the difference between you and Edward." I looked at Edward to confirm this.

"It's true," said Edward. "I told you that you could be as good as me!"

I smiled and blushed.

"That's the Bella I know," said Emmett, "Our little blusher. She falls over, too!" I rolled my eyes at him. You know, for a dad, he sure can be immature.

Esme walked in the door with three cans of paint. They seemed to be a cream color, but I really couldn't tell.

"There's that family of mine," said Esme. "What have you all been up to since I was gone."

"Bella learned to play the piano!" cried Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I blushed again. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"You did?" asked Esme, "That's lovely! You'll have to play for us sometime. But first, I'm going to make your dinner."

"Okay," I said. I sat down on the couches with my family and we started to watch a movie. I wasn't really paying attention though. How could I? Edward was right there beside me. Anyone could have lost their train of though just my standing beside him.

When the movie was over, Esme had finished making dinner for me. She's make a home made chicken pot pie. And it was amazing. Who would have though that a woman who doesn't eat and has no taste for human food could possible make delicious things?

The watched me eat. It was so awkward. I picked up a bit on my fork and held it out to Dad.

"You look hungry," I said, "Want a bite?"

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "You think you're funny, don't you," he said. I ate the bite with a smug grin on my face.

When I was done, I washed my dishes. Mom and Dad went upstairs, along with Alice and Jasper. Edward sat down at the table as he watched me clean. When I was done, I went over to him and gave him a hug. He pulled me down into his lap and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," I said.

"You are my life now," he said. I nestled my face into his shoulder and took in his scent. It was the best scent in the world. I loved it. And I loved him.

_POV (Edward)_

After Bella went to sleep, I went back downstairs. Esme and Carlisle needed to speak with me.

"Edward," said Carlisle, "You know what next month is, correct?"

"Bella's birthday," I said, "How could I forget?"

"Edward," said Esme, "You know that Bella would never want to be older than you."

"So?" I said.

"So, she'll have to be changed soon," said Carlisle.

**A mini cliffie.**

**Hah! Yeah, so my school just started on Wednesday. That kinda sucked. But, you know, I like my new school. It's pretty rocken.**

**Anyway, tell me that you think. Review. (not that I really need to ask…)**

**Also, I'm going to start dedicated chapter to people. So, if I really like your review, the chapter will be dedicated to you. Yay!**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah. :P**

**PS this story has over 5,000 hits right now! that's amazing! i feel loved!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: not mine. never was never will be. **

**so in this chapter Edward will be a little OOC. I hope you don't mind, but it's the truth. Also, it may be a little... incorrect. I'm not typing this on Word, so give me a break. thanks.**

**_Previously on Edward's Girl, Emmett's Daughter..._**

_"You know that Bella would never want to be older than you."_

_"So?" I said._

_"So, she'll have to be changed soon," said Carlisle._

"What?" boomed Emmett. he came into the room, his expression was furious.

"Emmett," I said, "You knew this would happen. you knew it would happen thirteen years ago when you found her. she's going to have to be changed."

"No," said Emmett, "My little girl will not be damned into this life."

"She's already as much part of this family as we are," Esme reminded him.

"Don't you want to be with her forever?" Alice asked. "She's the best person to be around. besides, Em, she's your daughter.

"You want to see her dead? you want to see her in a box being placed in the earth. you want to visit a stone that has her name on it? that is a terrible thing to think, Emmett." I said.

"She's not going to be turned!" said Emmett.

"my head is spinning with visions right now," muttered Alice.

"Emmett!" cried Rosalie, "Bella will be changed whether you like it or not. this is be on ridiculous! She's a part of this family. Forever."

Emmett sighed and then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to hunt," said Emmett. Alice zoned out. i listened in.

_Edward leaned in against Bella's ear to whisper into her ear. His lips grazed her neck, and then his teeth pierced her flesh. _

"Yay!" cried Alice. "Emmett Gave in!"

"When was that?" I asked.

"two weeks," she said, "Just enough time to move away from here. We do need to honor the treaty."

"Where will we move?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Missoula has 208 cloudy days a year," saod Jasper, "That's a good place."

"It's also got a pretty small population," said Rosalie.

"Missoula, Montana?" Esme asked, "We haven't been there in a while!"

"Okay," I said, "We'll start packing tomorrow, then." Alice zoned out. I, again, listened.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Cool," said Rosalie. "We'll pack tomorrow."

_POV (Bella)_

When I woke up, I was still in Edward's arms. That was always my favorite place to be. It always was. I looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled at him. he kissed my forehead.

"Come on," he said, "Time to get up. we're packing."

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll let Carlisle and Emmett explain it to you," said Edward.

"Oh, no we wont!" Emmett shouted up the stairs, "You're going to!"

"Fine," huffed Edward. "You're birthday is next month, correct?"

I grimaced. I hated birthdays. "I'm the only one getting any older."

He chuckled. "We all know that you don't like getting older, what with being a part of a family of vampires" he said "Which is why we're moving."

"What?" I asked.

"You're set to change in two weeks," he said,

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," he said, "Emmett wasn't too happy bet he'll get over it. He loves you."

"I love you too, Dad," I called. I heard his booming laugher downstairs.

"So why exactly do we have to move before i change?" I asked.

"If we change you here, we'll be violating the treaty," he said, "We don't want a war now do we?"

"No," I said, "Wars are never fun. Well except to Dad."

I heard Dad laughing again.

"So, why exactly aren't we in school?" I asked. He pointed outside. It was sunny outside. "oh."

"Come on," said Edward, "Get up, get showered, get dressed."

"And get you're butt down here!" called Emmett, "Just because you're human doesn't mean you can't help!" I started to laugh as I went to my bathroom. i told myself that Alice would pick out an outfit for me knowing that she'd have a vision of it.

I took my shower washing my hair and body thoroughly. I dried my hair and body and went back into my room. Sure enough, Alice had picked out an outfit for me. I pulled on the dark blue skinny jeans and green silk shirt. it was comfy and pretty. Win-win!

I came downstairs and there were a few things still lying around in the sitting room.

"We left you the light stuff," said Jasper.

"So this stuff only weighs thirty pounds instead of three hundred," I said

"Exactly," chimed Alice.

"This is easy stuff Bella," said Edward. "All you do is put the stuff in newspaper, then into the box. then you tape the lid down."

"I know how to pack boxes, Edward," I said. "So where are we moving, anyway?"

"Missoula, Montana," said Carlisle. "We've got a house there that we used to live in. Waste not, want not."

"Right," I said. "Waste not, want not."

As we packed up the boxes, we were laughing. Dad was making bad jokes, Mom was hitting him in the head, Jasper trying to calm down the place, but not succeding, Alice having visions of me tripping over this, or breaking things, but not stopping me and Edward doing my work for me, which my dad was not too happy about. We were having fun.

As I was packing up the last box and loading it into Dad's Jeep, Carlisle called Forks High and told them that we were going to have our last day the very next day. When we were all done, Esme made me a sandwich and I had some lunch. my family watched me eat, and then we watched some TV.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: not mine. I'll go cry in a corner. **

**So, chapters 22 and 23 are dedicated to ****popcorn818****. This person is so awesome. I felt like I could break out into a chorus of 'Hallelujah' at their reviews! Keep on being awesome, Poppy (what a nickname!)**

**This chapter is short, I know. I needed a short chapter before anything else happened.**

Chapter 23.

It was our last day of school. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took the Volvo, while Mom and Dad took Dad's jeep. I went through my classes, saying goodbye to all my human friends. I was going to leave during Gym.

Gym was the only class that I didn't have a family member in. I was about to be all alone in the class.

I went over to Coach Clapp's office and knocked. He opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm getting picked up in the first half of this class," I said.

"You don't have to dress out today," said Coach Clapp, "I know today is your last day."

"Yeah," I said. "It is my last day. I'm not exactly sure where we're movie either." I lied in the last part. I wasn't aloud to let anyone know where I was going. I was hoping that the coach bought my lie as I walked away.

"Okay, everyone," said Coach Clapp, "To the gym." Everyone came out of the locker rooms and went into the gym. Coach Clapp marked me as present, and told me to walk around the end of the gym. I went to the end of the gym and started to walk. I watched as my classmates ran around the gym in a circle, and then did their stretches.

At one point, I wished I had my camera because everyone was lying on the floor with one foot up in the air. It looked funny. I started to chuckle.

"Is something funny, Bella?" Coach Clapp asked me when he heard my laughter.

"They look like synchronized ducks," I said. The coach rolled his eyes and continued to teach his class.

Edward stood outside the gym's door with Alice.

"Get me out of here," I whispered, knowing that they'd be able to hear me.

"We can't," mouthed Alice, "We have to wait for your dad." As if he were called, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked up. They came into the gym.

"Uh, Coach Clapp?" said Emmett, "We're leaving. We're picking up Bella."

"It was good to have you in my class," said Coach Clapp.

"Don't trip and fall on you way out," Lauren sneered. I got my bag from outside the gym and me and my family left. Missoula, Montana, here we come.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I got into the Volvo. We went back to the house and Alice and Jasper drove in Alice's canary yellow Porsche that she got in a trip to Italy. Alice was driving because no one is aloud to drive her baby. It's almost as if she loves her car more than she loves Jazz.

I didn't have to be Alice to know that she and Jasper would get to the house right after Carlisle and Esme did. They were flying in with all of our possessions. Edward and I would drive his Volvo to the house. I hadn't been there, but apparently, they had a room just for me: Edward's. What is wrong with my family? It's not like I don't love Edward, because I do, I really do. But they trust us enough to share a room?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"Are we really going to share a room at the house?" I asked.

"yes," he said, "Do you not want to?"

"It's not that," I said, "They trust us enough to actually share a room?"

"There is nothing I would do to hurt you," he said, "They trust me with that. Even Emmett."

"For some reason I don't believe you," I said, "Are you sure Jasper didn't make him loopy before he said he was okay with it."

Edward shrugged. "You and I sharing a room was Emmett's idea."

"It was?" I asked. I was astonished. "What did you say to prompt him?"

"Nothing," he said, "He was thinking about the living situation and thought it would be awkward for you to share a room with anyone else."

"I'm not sleeping with Mommy and Daddy anymore," I said. Edward chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he said into my hair.

"I love you, too," I said. My stomach growled. It was six o'clock, time for the human to eat. Edward pulled into a McDonald's drive-thru and ordered for me: a McChicken sandwich, a small fry and a sweet tea. Edward knew that I liked. They handed Edward the bad with my food in it and he passed it off to me.

I got a paper cut from the bag.

"Crap," I said, "Hold your breath."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Paper cut," I said. I started to breath from my mouth, knowing that if I smelled the blood, I would get sick and, not matter how much he loved me, Edward would be upset that I threw up all over his car.

Edward took my hand to examine my wound. I noticed his chest rising and falling.

"What are you doing?" I said, "Stop breathing. You'll kill em and then feel bad about it!"

"Bella," he said, "After oh, so many years, you get used to the smell of a klutz's blood."

"Okay, okay," I said, "Just let me take care of it." He ignored me as he got t band-aid from the first-aid kit in the glove compartment. He out the band-aid on my finger, then kissed the material.

"If you're girlfriend is going to be the clumsiest human on the face of the earth, you might as well carry a first-aid kit with you," Edward said. I blushed. He ran his cold hand over my red cheeks as he looked into my eyes. He dropped his hand

"Eat, Bella," he said. I obeyed and ate my fatty food. When I was done, Edward took his hand in mine. Debussy's Clair De Lune started playing on the CD player. Edward and I looked at each other, smiling. This was basically our song. It was one of our favorites and it usually always came on at our favorite moments. I leaned closer to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sleep, Bella," he said, "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"Wake me up if anything happens," I said. I closed my eyes and shortly fell asleep.

**End of chapter.**

**I know, it was really short, but I needed to get something posted. I really hope you liked it.**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not mine… so sad…**

**No, I don't think Jacob will return, seeing how they're moving to Montana. And also, this chapter is mostly filler. It's in Edward's point of view while Bella is asleep.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Haylie Winchester. This story is better than drugs, in her eyes! This chapter is also dedicated to FairyNinjaPrincess because I'm an awesome writer! Yay! On With It!**

_Chapter Twenty-four_

I watched as Bella fell asleep in my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and listened to her heartbeat. It was a bit sad, to know that soon, I would never be able to hear it again, but I was still happy that soon I would get to spend the rest of eternity with her. There were things I would miss about her, though. I would miss her warmth, and her clumsiness, and her smell. But, no matter what, I'd love her.

I listened to Bella breathe as she slept soundly. She moved her head slightly so that her nose touched my shoulder. Just that soft touch made me feel so much love for her.

She started to mumble incoherent things in her sleep, just as she did every night. And then she whispered something that made my frozen heart soar.

"Edward, I love you."

That was all I needed to be reassured.

"I love you, too, Bella," I said to her. I kissed the top of her head. She sighed in her sleep. I almost thought that she could have been awake, but her heartbeat showed no signs of it.

She mumbled something about cows, which didn't make much sense to me, but seeing how I couldn't read her mind, I'd never know. She fell into a deeper sleep and her heart rate slowed even more. Nothing more would happen.

So… I thought about something Alice is very good with: the future. I wanted the rest of y existence to be with Bella. I didn't care at what cost. That was all I wanted.

I remembered when I wanted to leave so badly because of her blood. It was painful for me because I didn't want to leave. How could a little five-year-old girl be able to draw me away from my family? But then, I became close to her. Then, I fell in love with her and never could be happier.

I moved Bella over to a different position so that she could be more comfortable. I knew she had to be cold, so I turned the heat on. The warmth was good for me. I missed warmth. I can't imagine what Bella goes through when she kisses me, or gives her parents a hug. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten frostbite.

My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID: it was Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I said.

"Edward," she said, "We have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"The Volturi," she said, "They know about Bella and they're coming. They'll be here in a week and a half."

"That's okay," I said, "We're changing her anyway, right?"

"No," she said, "They're going to give us grief for exposing ourselves oh so many years ago."

"That's annoying," I said.

"Work something out with Bella," she said, "How long until you get here?"

"A few hours," I said. "Two. Three tops. Once we get there, I'm going to bite her."

"Okay," she said, "I'm going to go shopping."

"You're already in Montana?" I asked.

"Porches go faster than Volvos do," she explained, "I'm sorry if you got the slow car, but that is not my fault."

"Shut up, Alice," I snapped.

"No need to be rude," she said.

"I'll see you in a few hours," I said.

"Goodbye," she said. I snapped my phone shut. I turned to Bella. By her heart rate, I knew she'd be waking in a matter of minutes, but I wouldn't be the one to get her awake.

After a few minutes, she rustled awake and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hey," she said. She yawned. "Are we in the right state yet?"

"No," I said, "Not yet."

"Oh," she said. "Did I miss anything good?"

"I was just about to wake you up because Alice called," I said, "The Volturi are coming. They knew that we've had you for years and are annoyed that you hadn't been changed, or that you knew at all." Bella shuttered.

"It'll be okay," I said. "You're change will be complete by then."

"Edward," she whispered. "What if I don't… make it?"

"You will make it," I promised. "Alice saw you as a vampire, which means you will make it."

"I'm scared," she whispered. She said it so quietly that no human could ever be able to hear it.

"It'll be okay," I comforted. "You'll be okay."

"I know," She said. We crossed the border that said "Montana Welcomes You!"

"It's only about an hour now," I said.

We spent about a half an hour in silence. I was holding her hand as she stared out the window. As we passed by a cow, she did something unexpected.

"MOOOOO!" she called. I looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. She blushed.

"There's a cow," She said, meekly. I smiled at her.

"You make a pretty good cow," I stated. She blushed even deeper. It was amazing the affect I had on her. If she knew the effect she had on me, she would be so shocked. Bell never had seen herself clearly. She saw herself as average, when she was so much more than that.

We made it to the new house fifteen minutes later. Alice was unloading the Porsche that had a bunch of bags in the trunk. She waved to us as she picked up the last ten bags and carried them in her tiny arms. Bella and I got out of the car and we walked into the house, hand in hand.

When we walked in, Emmett tore Bella away from me and scooped her up in a hug.

"Dad," she grunted, "Can't. Breathe."

"Whoops," Said Emmett. He let go of her. Rosalie pushed a piece of hair from Bella's face and gave her a hug.

"Did you not trust me that much to get her here safely?" I asked.

"No," said Emmett, "This is one of the last times we get to see our daughter as a human."

"We want to make the most of it," said Rosalie.

"I'll be exactly the same in a few days, Mom," I said, "Just less clumsy and more durable. I'll always be your little girl."

"We know, Bells," Said Emmett, "It's just hard for us. We watched you grow up and now you won't age another day."

"You baby me too much," She muttered.

"It's because we love you, Bella," Said Rosalie.

"I know," she said. Carlisle came into the room.

"It's time," he said. I nodded and looked at Bella. Rosalie and Emmett gave her a hug. Alice jumped up and kissed both her cheeks and Jasper patter her on the back in reassurance.

**End of this chapter.**

**So. What did you think? It was mostly just filler, but I think it's nice. **

**Here's an author that you might like. She's my best friend, both ing FanFic, and in real life. INVX. She's on my favorite authors list. Go check her out. Ily, Abby!**

**The One and Only**

**Sarah**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Fun Fact! My name isn't Stephanie Meyer.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Sarkule because she said she'd go and read INVX's work (which I suggest you do). Thanks. Also, I'm switching something around so that now as soon as you drink the animal blood your eyes are golden instead of waiting a year for it to slowly change to golden.**

_Chapter 25 (By the way, this is Bella's point of view now.)_

I took a deep breath. Yes. I was nervous. Of course I was. I was about to be bitten and changed into a vampire. Of course, I'd been waiting for this day for so long, but once it came, I was still scared

My mind was racing. I was lying on an examination table in a room that had no mirrors or windows. Just a door, two chairs and the table.

Edward entered the room. He sat down beside me in one of the chairs and took my hand. I turned my haed and looked at him. He smiled at me. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. He stood up, quickly. He bent over me and kissed my forehead. I slammed my eyes shut and clamped my teeth together. Any moment now, he would bite into me.

As I had predicted, he swept my hair away and bit down on my neck. I cried out in pain.

"Bella?" Edward asked, frantically.

"Edward!" I cried. My neck started to burn. Then my head. Then my chest. Then my arms. Then my torso. Soon, my whole body was engulfed in flames. It burned. I wanted the fire to be put out. It was like a very painful itch that couldn't be scratched.

"Edward, make it stop," I sobbed. "Make the fire go away."

"It'll be fine," He soothed me. I held my hands out. Edward grabbed one. My mother grabbed the other. I was in so much pain I didn't notice her come in.

"Don't leave me," I said, in tears.

"We won't," Edward and Rosalie said in unison. I shrieked and everything blacked out.

- - -

I had woken up every so often in the past three days. I was in so much pain. But then… on the last day… it stopped. The burn was gone… mostly. Only in my throat did it remain. It was my thirst. I sat up quickly and looked around. There I saw Edward, his eyes black, and my parents, their eyes a dark ember. They hadn't hunted. They were waiting for me.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked at him.

"Edward?" I responded.

"Holy shit!" cried Daddy.

"Emmett!" cried Mommy.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella," said Daddy. "You're gorgeous."

I crumpled my eyebrows. Edward turned me so that I faced a mirror. Daddy was right. Who was the unfamiliar, yet stunning face that looked back at me? I didn't recognize myself I was so pretty. I looked around my new face to find a feature that was similar to what I was before. I looked and looked and found one thing: my upper lip was slightly larger than my lower one. I was still there. Deep down, I was still there.

I looked back at Edward. Somehow, his glorious face was even better than it was before. He took my hand and pulled me to him. He pulled me into a hug that would have crushed me just a few days ago. He no longer had to be gentle with me. It was me who had to be gentle with him.

I squeezed his hand lightly and smiled up at him.

"Ow," he said, "That hurt, love."

"It did?" I asked, in my unfamiliar chime-like voice.

"Yes," He said, "You're so much stronger than I am now."

Daddy laughed. "Fun, fun," He said. He held his arms out for a hug that I couldn't deny him. I let go of Edward's hand and want to embrace my father. I realized that his hug no longer was cold. We were the same temperature now. I didn't need a sweater to hug my parents anymore. I turned to my mother and gave her a hug. She lightly kissed the top of my head and I grinned, as if I were five years old again.

The burning ache in my throat returned and I placed my hand on my neck. "Is that my… thirst?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward. He grabbed my hand "You need to hunt."

I nodded my head slowly and looked at my parents. "You're coming too?" I asked.

Mom grinned at me while Dad said, "Someone has to teach you how to hunt a bear!"

I giggled my bell-peal giggle and started to walk out of the room, my parents and Edward trailing close behind me.

My first hunt. Oh Joy.

**Okay, Okay, Okay. I know that this chapter is EXTREMELY short and I haven't updated in a million years, and I'm sorry. It was the best I could do. Forgive me?**

**The One and Only**

**Sarah.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Darn...**

**Okay, lah dee dah... this Chapter is dedicated to the _amazing_ Bezzie. I inhereted this story from her and she's now a dedicated reader. Thanks Bez. You have no idea. **

**So this is Bella's first hunt. And I'm writing this without Microsoft Word so diregard the typos. We got a new computer and Word hasn't been uploaded yet. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same. So without further ado... Chapter 26**

Mom, Dad, Edward and I left the house. We, once again, lived right by the river. How was I supposed to get across. I was a vampire now. There's no way they'd cary me across like they used to. I watched Dad go first. He just ran across the river, splashing water everywhere. Mom rolled her eyes and easily jumped over the river in a single bound. Edward grabbed my hand and we jumped to the other side and into the other part of the forest.

We ran for a bit, me in front, Edward close behind me and Mom and Dad a few paces behind him.

"I'm not used to Edward not being the fastest," said Dad. Mom and Edward scoffed.

"It'll wear down," Said Mom. We started to slow to a jog.

"Smell that?" Edward asked. In inhaled deeply and nodded.

"What is that?" I asked. The scent was making my mouth water. I wanted to go after it.

"Mountain Lion," Said Edward. "My favorite." I saw Dad roll his eyes.

"What's your favorite, Dad?" I asked.

"Big ol' Grizzly Bear!" He said with a big grin sweeping over his face.

I giggled my unfamililar bell-like peals of laugheter. "I guess I'm no surprised."

The burn in my throat was getting bigger and bigger. I could feel my brain going crazy. I wanted to go after that Mountain Lion. It was all I could think about. My head turned towards it.

"Go after it," said Edward, letting go of my hand.

"I don't know how," I said, not looking away from the prowling lion.

"Do what feels right," said Mom.

_Do what feels right. Do what feels right. _I crouched down and started stalking towards it. I didn't care if I looked like a total fool doing it, it was all I could think about. I got closer to the lion silently. She didn't notice me even though I was just a few yards away from her. I slowly inched closer to her, then prepared to spring at her. I lept through the air, startling her and landed on her. She started to fight back, but i was stronger and faster. I sink my strong teeth into her neck and began to drain her. I could feel my eye change form a violent red to an orange. I picked my head up from the corpse and was met with applause.

"Not bad for your first try," Said Dad.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"But you're still thirsty," Said Edward

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I said, confused. Was that block gone now?

"No," Edward chuckled. "Every newborn is always thirsty."

"Oh," I said.

"Let's find you a grizzly!" Shouted Dad. I giggled and agreed. My dad silliness wore off and he shut his eyes. He inhaled deeply and snapped his head to the east. How did I know that was east? He inhaled deeply again and then looked at Edward.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

"Yes," Said Edward. Mom inhaled also and her eyes widened.

"Bella, hold your breath," She said. I did as I was told. After a few minutes, humans were in my sight. Four of them. They were hikers. They got closer to us and looked at us skeptically. "Hello," Said my mother.

"Hello," One of them called back.

"Bella, hide your eyes," Whispered Edward. he was right. If we were to pass as humans, I couldn't walk around with orange eyes. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder. The humans got closer to us to talk to us.

"Did you four just move here?" one of them asked.

"Yes," said Edward.

"Oh, you're the Cullens," said the female. "It's nice to meet you. Which one of you is Dr. Cullen?"

"He's our father," Said dad, "We're going to the high school."

"What are you four doing out here?" asked another.

"We were exploring," Said Dad. I could hear the child-like grin on face.

"Oh," they said.

"That one doesn't talk much," said the female, referring to me.

"I talk," I said, "I'm just tired."

"Well, it was nice meeting you kids," they said. "I hope to see you around. We didn't catch your names."

"I'm Rosalie," said Mom. "The big one is Emmett, the other guy is Edward and the one leaning against Edward is Bella."

"It was very nice to meed you all," said the Female. "Tell your father that we cannot wait to have him at the hospital."

"We'll do that," said Edward. The humans walked away. When I thought they were far enough away, I inhaled again. I was wrong when I thought they were far enough away. I could still smell them, their scent made my throat burn, but I didn't want to go after them. Edward realized that I inhaled and tightened his grip on me, not wanting me to kill the humans. I wasn't going to go after them. I wanted them, but not so badly that I would go after them.

"I'm fine," I said. "I won't go after them."

"What?" All three of them asked.

"That's not normal, baby girl," Said dad.

"It's not?" I asked.

"She had her aversion to blood before," said Edward.

"It does make sense," said Mom. I could feel my eyebrows crumple.

"You're special, Bella," said Mom.

"I knew that already," Said Edward.

"she's been living with vampires since she was five," said Dad, "The mind-reader can't hear her mind, and she doesn't want to eat humans. You're the luckiest newborn ever."

"gee, thanks," I muttered. Mom and Dad laughed and Edward kissed my on the top of the head.

**I know, it sorta short. something that you Lovely people don't deserve. I'm sorry. I hope you liked it nonetheless. Next chapter will be longer. this one was 1,114 words long. But, I didn't write this on Microsoft Word, so I cannot tell you how many pages. My bad. :)**

**The one and only...**

**Sarah**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Twilight. That's Stephenie's.**

**Hey, Kids. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and this chapter is WAAYYYY short, so you're going to have to forgive me. I suppose short is better than nothing. Don't hate me. ALSO... I'm aware that Bella's eyes wouldn't change that fast, but she's going to school and she can't have red/orange eyes. that's why I changed it.**

**The Dedication for chapter 27 is to Jocie. or Jocette. It was an anon. review, but hers was so epic that it just had to go in. I really glad you like it. :) keep checking girl. and get a Fan Fic account. Then we can talk. :)**

**Anyway. On with zee story**

Chapter 27

Dad showed me how to catch a grizzly. That was just as fun as the mountain lion was. By the time we got home, my eyes were a beautiful shade of golden and were as bright as they could be. When we walked in, Dad was still gloating that his 'Baby Girl' could resist killing humans. If I could, I'd blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, Love," Edward said. "I'm so proud of you. We all are." I just buried my head in his chest. Edward stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I could see from the corner of my eye that my dad was sickened and he turned away. I hugged Edward tightly.

"That hurts, Bella," He said. I loosened my grip immediately. "You're stronger than I am for now."

"I'm sorry," I said. No matter how many times I had heard my voice, it was still a shock to me on how beautiful it sounded.

My eyes darted around the room. I was so surprised on how clear everything was. It was like getting the perfect pair of glasses that could ease your 9/10 vision. It was amazing. I could pick out dust motes in the air and I could see the sun reflect off of the air itself. How did I not realized that my previous perfect vision wasn't as perfect as I'd thought? Just seeing was something that made me go into an 'awe.'

"Bella," Said Edward. "I have something to ask you." As I was busy being distracted my air and dust, I hadn't noticed that the rest of the family had gone and we were the only ones in the room

"Okay," I said. "Ask me."

Edward took may hand and sat me down on the couch. Even the familiar couch that I had been sitting in ever since I was a little girl felt different.

Edward sat on his knees in front of me. He held both of my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen?" He asked. "I love you. All of my thoughts are about you. I love you more than anything else in the entire world. Would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"Marry me, Bella," He said. "Make me the happiest man that there ever was."

He held out a ring that was so beautiful. Years ago, I would have thrown a fit over it's expense, but now, after many years, I was used to it. It had a simple gold band with a diamond ring and smaller diamonds around it.**(Elizabeth's ring)**.

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes! I'll marry you!" After he slid the ring on my fourth finger, I hugged him.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"As I love you," He said. He kissed me and I thought I had died and gone to Heaven. Even after all these years, it was still hard for me to believe that Edward was real, that Edward was mine. I felt like I could have easily been in a dream. That I was still four years old living and Daddy hadn't found me. I thought about that for a moment and realized that it couldn't be true. The pain I'd felt just hours previous was clear proof that vampires were my reality. I wouldn't trade that for anything.

I heard Mom, Esme and Alice whimpering in the other room as they watched. I heard Dad sigh in exasperation and I could feel the happiness radiating off of Jasper. I didn't care. I didn't care that my entire family was just on the other room watching. I didn't care that Daddy was throwing a fit. I just didn't care. Edward was mine. I was Edward. Anyone who thought otherwise didn't belong.

I loved Edward more than Juliet loved Romeo. He was my everything. He was my hero, my music, my sun, my moon, my best friend, my brother. My Love. He was the greatest thing to happen to me. He was the one picking me up when I was down, literally and figuratively. He made me happy when I was sad. He was everything I'd ever want. It's not like my parents couldn't approve. They love him, too. They're his family.

And they were all that mattered to me.

Alice raced into the room and hugged me and Edward tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" She squeaked. "You have to let me do your wedding. Please?"

I looked at Edward. "It's fine with me," I said.

"Same here," He said.

Alice squealed. "Yay!" She said. "We'll pick a date later. But for now, we're just going to wait."

"I'm fine with that," I said, still looking at Edward.

"As am I," He said. He kissed me again. I was happier than the last live turkey on Thanksgiving. This was my life. I wanted to live it the way I wanted to.

**End Chapter.**

**So yeah. The engagement was supposed to happen last chapter, but it clearly didn't, seeing how it's in this chapter. **

**Also, I'm fully aware that I'm about a week late, but I do not care. Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! I hope that you made a resolution. Mine is to drop 15 pounds. And become a vampire. But I doubt the latter. Damn. Whatever.**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah**


	28. Chapter 28 Fin

**Disclaimer: not mine. Not ever mine. -les sigh-**

**Dis chapter is dedicated to Cole Cullen. this person fascinates me and I'd soon like to be biffles with you. :)**

**Hey everyone! it's me. You favorite writer, or so I've been told. Anywho... I have nothing to write about anymore. No problems. No Fluff. Nada. These are the dreaded words that you don't want to read: This is the last chapter. Don't cry, I have other stories! But anyway. I really hope that you like this one, since there won't be one after this. **

_Epilogue. 50 Years Later..._

It's been fifty whole years since the day Edward proposed to me. I've loved every moment of it. We got married a few years later, after starting school as juniors, we were married right after graduation. A few friends from school that we met came. Daddy got his clergyman licence and married us. The Denali's came down from Alaska. It was perfect.

Edward and I moved away and lived on our own for a few years. I learned Spanish and French fluently, thanks to Edward. I learned how to pleay the piano more, and I soon was able to compose more songs. I published a few under an alias, as did Edward. But, Edward never published my lullaby. No ones life could have been more perfect.

Edward and I were so happy. We lived forever at seventeen. We had a great family that loved us. Most of all, I had Edward.

---

I sat at the piano, playing with a new song that had b een floating around in my head. I closed me eyes and my fingers skimmed over the notes that were being hit in my imagination. I stopped playing and wrote them down on the sheet in front of me. I started hitting new notes when a familiar set of arms came around my side.

"Hello, Love," Edward said. He kissed my cheek. I grinned at him. "This one sounds beautiful."

"I've been playing around with it for a while now," I said. "It's starting to sound like what I want it to."

"You're getting very good, Bella," he said.

I giggled. "Daddy said that I'm taking your talent," I said.

Edward grinned his crooked smile that made me go tingly everywhere. "Someday," he said. "You're good at everything."

"But, you're better," I said.

Edward hugged me tightly. "You'd think that," he said. "But you are better than me at being compassionate and tolerating your father."

"That's funny," I said. "You've lived with him longer, but I can deal with his stupidity." It was true though. He was my dad. I could deal with him almost as well as Mom could.

"Hmm," Edward said. "Have I told you that I love you yet?"

I gigged again. "No," I said. "You haven't."

"Well, then," he said. "I do. I love you so much." He kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and put my hand on the back of his head. I groaned when the door slammed open and Dad stared at Edward.

"Daddy," I said, using my cute voice. "We're married now."

"It's hard for him to grasp that, baby girl," said Mom. "He's not used to it."

"I don't understand why," Alice said, skipping in. "You two have been married for fifty years. It's not that big of a shock. It's not like it should be setting in on him now, I mean, he did marry you guys."

"What's up?" I asked. They wouldn't just come in like this unless they were planning something.

"We're kidnapping you guys," said Jasper, walking in. "Bella's going with Rose and Alice, and Edward is coming withe Em and me."

"What?" Edward and I asked.

"We're going hunting," said Emmett.

"And we're going shopping!" said Alice.

"Fun, fun," I said, sarcastically. Alice rolled her eyes as she pulled me away form Edward. I groaned.

"Why?" I asked. "We went shopping last month!"

"Are you forgeting who your dealing with?" Mom asked me as Alice shoved me into the back of the Porsche.

"That was a month ago," said Alice. "They pul out new clothes and new sales every month ad we're _missing it_ becasue of _your_ hissy fit!"

"Calm down, Alice," I said. "Where did your husband go?"

"Haha, funny," she said, sarcastically. "You need more clothes anyway."

"I still don't understand why we can't wear a shirt more than once," I said. "I've lived with you for more than sisty years and I stil don't understand."

"Be grateful she's not makeing you change every few hours," said Mom. We took off towards the mall. We shopped for hours, getting new skirts and jeans and shirts and dresses and nail polish and hairties and everything. The whole she-bang. Torture. Horrifying torture.

But I made it.

My life was all good. There was nothing bad in my life. I went hunting one week, shopping the next. My family mostly left us alone when we wanted alone time. I'm glad that they're there for me.

I know that love and life isn't perfect. Edward and I fight every so often, like every couple. I fight with my parents, just like everyone. But I think that my life has to be close to perfect. I love everything about it. I don't want anything to change.

And so, I lived happily ever after... for all eternity.

**The End...**

**-sobs-**


End file.
